White Devil: Genesis
by jamev15
Summary: It's Christmas time in Uminari City. Nanoha and her friends are celebrating the time of peace. However, a dark force is about to be unleashed upon the city, and it is out to destroy all they care about. Now, the White Devil must fight for the freedom of her planet, alongside a very strange ally. Post A's for MGLN, Post Colors for Sonic & Co.
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

**Chapter 1: Genesis**

 **Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker15 here. Now, if you did not read my first take on the White Devil series, then just know that this is a rewrite/reboot of the original** _ **White Devil: Genesis**_ **! I am hoping that this rewrite will be easier for me to work with, and that this will be more successful. If you want to know the specifics, then just go to my profile and check out my story, the original!**

 **If you are wondering about when this story is taking place, it is Post A's for the MGLN crew, and Post Colors for Sonic and Co.**

 **But, without further ado, let's get to the story!**

* * *

 _Greetings, my acquaintance._

 _I am pleased to contact you at last._

 _I know this may seem a bit off, but I know who you are, and what you possess._

 _You hold something of great power and value that has been the object of many wars and deaths._

 _With those powers, you think you are invincible, but that is never true in life._

 _Great power draws in other great powers. And not all of them are peaceful or follow you so easily._

 _I am talking of a certain group named the Time-Space Administration Bureau, or the TSAB. They are a group of powerful mages - magic users, if you prefer that - and they constantly roam the worlds._

 _They also search for great, powerful objects, which they have dubbed "the lost logia", and stop at nothing to retrieve it. They plan to keep it safe in their own hands. They will take care of it, because that kind of power is not for others to wield. People always want to take others magical toys away because they believe it is safer in their own hands._

 _I know that doesn't sit well with you all. So that is why I am sending you this. Recently, the TSAB has begun to uncover more details about the powers you possess. They will almost certainly come for you._

 _Although you may boast that your power is supreme, these mages are a different story. They are a different story, as they have dealt with many dimensional crises that rival even your most diabolical plans, and will overpower you if you underestimate them. That is why I advise you to take extra precautions against the Bureau. They will come for you, and you need to be ready._

 _Perhaps you are wondering why I am telling you this. I happen to possess another of those great powers myself. In fact you are not alone. Six more have received this message tonight. And I am offering you an alliance. An alliance against these mages. An alliance to keep our powers intact._

 _I will enclose information about the rest of those who possess the powers. You are free to work with them or attack them for their powers. It is your choice, and I'm no exception to it. But I am willing to work together with you, or at least alongside you to retain our powers._

 _I will be around in three days. During that time, choose carefully on whether you will simply ignore this, go against me, or go with me. Choose wisely._

 _Good luck._

* * *

A woman sat in a large, dimly lit room. She was wearing a long white lab coat and had hair that came down to her shoulders. The room was completely metal, its dark gray surfaces shining.

In the center, the woman was sitting in front of what seemed like a NASA control panel, each screen showing different data and charts. In the very center, a holographic screen displayed the message from the unknown.

The woman didn't show much reaction to the message except that her eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch. She leaned back on her chair, her eyes closed as if deep in thought.

Finally, she reached over and pressed a tab on the computer screen.

It expanded to show a cylindrical container made of thick glass. It was on the center of a round table, and had various papers and tools strewn around it.

Inside the container was a writhing mass of what seemed to be slime. The organic matter thrashed mindlessly against the glass, shifting its form every second, trying to climb up the wall, and then sliding back down.

The woman stared at it, transfixed by its appearance.

This could be the answer.

* * *

A man, dressed in a crisp suit, stood inside a phone booth, holding a phone to his ear. He slowly lowered it as it finished relaying its message. His face remained expressionless. However, upon a closer inspection, you would see him clench his jaw by a fraction of an inch. His knuckles grew white on the plastic handle of the phone. The man then threw down the phone, as if in anger.

The phone was ripped out of its main machine. Sparks flew as the wire snapped, and the phone dropped to the ground with a resounding crash.

The man slowly walked out of the phone booth.

Another man, also dressed in the identical suit, came up to the man. They conversed quietly, and seemed to come to a conclusion.

A rumble of an engine caught their attention. They looked down the street to see a black limousine slowly approaching them. It came to a stop right in front of them. The door opened. Without a word, they got into the car. Then they drove off.

* * *

A gnarled, deformed hand clutched a soggy piece of parchment as the man holding it read over it again and again. His beady eyes traveled over the paper over and over again, as if making sure that it was true. His hands were shaking slightly, and his face was white, but not out of fear. With one clean swipe, he ripped the paper in two.

He then went outside the room. Cold, salty sea spray splashed against his face, but he paid it no mind. He slowly walked over to the helm of the ship he was in. He gripped the wheel with both hands, and barked orders to the rest of the crew. They immediately complied.

The ship sailed smoothly over the stormy sea.

* * *

Somewhere unknown, there was a room. A room that was covered in white and gray panels. Machinery whirred in those walls, and an occasional _clink_ of a gear or piston could be heard. Panels retracted and moved forward, lights shut on and off, and fire burned on the floor with a tiny platform in the middle of it.

In the center of it all, something extended down from the ceiling. Wires connected and hung loosely to the machines, and glaring lights shone down, as if waiting for someone to show up onto a stage, and start performing.

However, there was no sign of life in sight. Even if you went outside the room and searched through the white passageways and rooms, there will be no living beings. There were only machines.

* * *

A man sat on a comfy couch in front of a blazing fireplace. The firelight shone on the man's glasses as he read through the message carefully.

His face was a mask. He wasn't angry. he wasn't afraid. _Certainly_ not afraid. Just...indifferent. He may have been a marble statue, for all the reaction he gave to the message.

He crumpled the note up and tossed it into the fireplace. The flames flared up.

The man stood up from the couch, and prepared to go for a walk.

Outside, a howl could be heard. That howl was soon joined by a chorus of howls, countless creatures all screaming at the heavens.

* * *

A metal clad hand gripped the armrest of the throne he was sitting on. The he played the message over and over again in his head, as if that would change anything. Finally, he shut off the incoming feed.

He then slowly raised his hand.

Outside, the guards were suddenly alerted to their master's orders. One by one, they stood up, and started marching towards the outer reaches of the facility. Others joined them, and soon, there was an army walking through the department grounds.

Inside the room, a flare of red light suddenly shone through the window.

* * *

Something hurtled through the depths of space. It left a streak of orange light through the void as it went. It went past Saturn, casting a brief shadow on the surface of the gas giant.

It went through the asteroid belt. The asteroids that were foolish enough to stand in the way were broken, bashed, and scattered throughout space.

It went past Mars. The red planet seemed to shrink in fear as it passed.

Inside, a black, clawed hand was clenched into a fist. He was not happy, not happy at all. How can this organization be foolish enough to go against him! Were they stupid? Did they not hear of how great a power he wielded? Well, judging from the message, that's certainly not the case. In that case, well, he wouldn't give them a chance to prepare. He would strike first. He would declare war on them if he needed to.

And he would start by attacking the nearest known world that he knew TSAB officials existed on.

Earth.

Plus, he was wondering how powerful those people were. This was the perfect chance to test them out.

The comet hurtled towards the Earth, carrying a malicious intent that the world had never seen comparison to before.

* * *

 _Uminari City…_

It was that time of the year again, Christmas time. Hollies, leaves, baubles, Christmas lights, and other decorations all decked the store windows that were foggy with mist. Customers walked in and out of the stores, rushing to buy Christmas gifts for their loved ones or their friends. A light snow was falling, covering everything in a soft white blanket. People shivered in their winter coats, but they nonetheless had a cheerful smile on their faces as they walked about.

Amongst those people was a young girl with brown hair, an x shaped ornament and a yellow one shaped like two parallel stripes in her hair. She wrapped her coat around her more tightly as the wind blew into her jacket. She shivered slightly, but it didn't really matter to her.

The girl's name was Hayate Yagami. A once paraplegic and victim of a cursed, ancient tome, she was now the master of the night sky, with her guardians at her side.

Speaking of her guardians, a woman in a long, light green coat and a scarf around her neck walked beside her, her blond hair glinting with snow. Her name was Shamal, one of the four Wolkenritter and guardian of Hayate.

Right now, she was walking alongside Hayate, occasionally helping her stand when she stumbled. The rehabilitation was going on fairly well, and now Hayate could almost walk on her own, but she did feel some stiffness in her legs still. The curse had been powerful, and it would take time for it to wear off completely.

It had been almost a year since the book of darkness case, meaning that it was nearly Christmas. Hayate, along with Shamal, had been out buying gifts for the rest of the Wolkenritter and Hayate's other friends, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa. Actually, it was Fate T. Harlaown now, since she had been adopted by Lindy.

Many things had changed since last Christmas. Hayate was walking, the Wolkenritter was even closer to Hayate than before, Fate had a new family now, and all of them, including Nanoha, were looking forward to working in the TSAB. They still had to go through some paperwork and stuff (hate those stuff), but it looked like they were making progress with their new lives.

But for now, Hayate's mind was not on the complications of getting into the TSAB, but rather, on the large bag of presents that she was carrying in her arms. She and Shamal had purchased quite a lot of presents, and Shamal was carrying two more bags in her hands. She had invited Nanoha and Fate over for Christmas, and they had happily accepted. Nanoha's two other friends, Suzuka and Arisa were coming over as well. This was going to be an awesome Christmas, and Hayate's spirit rose.

"Hayate-chan!" a voice called. Hayate turned and saw a girl with golden blond hair and ruby red eyes running towards her. It was Fate T. Harlaown, with a smile on her face as she greeted Hayate.

"Hey, Fate-chan." Hayate said. "Out Christmas shopping, like us, too?""Uh-huh." Fate said, walking alongside Hayate. "You'll never guess what I bought you for Christmas." Hayate said, with a playful wink.

"As long as it's not another _cosplay costume_." Fate said, with a pointed stare at Hayate. Said girl only whistled innocently.

"What makes you think I sent it? It was from an anonymous person." she said, but she had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Only one person would give me a maid costume." Fate grumbled. "And you actually made me wear it!"

"Ahaha...haha...well, I thought it was cute..." Hayate laughed nervously.

"Did you buy me one again?" Fate asked suddenly.

"What? No, I didn't! What makes you say that?" Hayate said, a bit too quickly.

"Hayate-chan..." Fate said, half amused, half exasperated. Oh, the things being able to walk again would do to a girl.

"Hey look! It's Nanoha-chan's cafe!" Hayate said, pointing to their left. Fate and Shamal turned, and saw that they had indeed arrived at Midori-ya. Customers were filing in and out of there, and the people were moving busily around here. Still, it there was a festive cheer in the air, as expected.

"Let's pay a visit." Fate said, and moved to open the door.

* * *

 _Midori-ya_

It had been a busy day for Nanoha Takamachi. Almost all of the seats were filled, save for some spots that were a bit more isolated. Customers came in, usually families and friends, sat down, had a talk, and then went out fairly quickly. But new ones came in just as quick. Midori-ya was quite popular around here, and they usually got enough customers to keep the shop going...but still, there was an awful lot of them today. Then again, it was Christmas time, so it wasn't too surprising.

 _Still_ , Nanoha thought as she manned the register, _I could use some break. I mean, I did say I will help out with the cafe, but honestly...this is quite a lot for even a mage to handle. The last thing I need right now is..._ The bell on the door tinkled, and Nanoha inwardly groaned. _Another customer._

Still, she had to make sure the customers were comfortable around this place, so she looked up at the person who had just entered the cafe.

And then her face broke into a wide smile as she saw her friends walk through the doorway, a bit of snow on their hair.

"Fate-chan! Hayate-chan!" she said joyously, moving over to them. Fate smiled, and Hayate replied, "Just thought we might stop by and see you."

"Thanks! I'm glad, It's been a busy day." she said. Just then, a customer called to her, proving her point. "Half a moment." she said, moving away to serve the customer some cakes.

"Well, this is a pleasant evening." Shamal said happily, looking around at all the people, celebrating this holiday.

"Yeah..." Hayate said softly, thinking about how this Christmas was quite different from the previous. No battles, no magical energy exploding in the city, no conflict whatsoever.

Nanoha returned to them, and grinned. "So what would you like?" she asked, suddenly businesslike.

"Well, we'd like some of your fabulous cakes...and then grab something for yourself." Shamal said, walking over to a table by the window side. The girls followed, and seated themselves around it. Nanoha quickly went over to grab some treats for her friends and herself, walked back towards the table, and then sat down, passing out the cakes.

"This is great." Fate said, taking a bite.

"What? The food, or Christmas?" Hayate asked.

"Both." Nanoha and Fate answered at the same time. They looked at each other, smiling. "We all know the answer to that." Nanoha said.

Snow fell continuously outside, piling up on the sidewalks and the window ledges. It was also beginning to get a bit darker, and the street lamps came on. People walked more briskly, shaking snow off their coats, heading home to enjoy their Christmas evening.

Nanoha gazed at the snow outside, thinking how great this all was, sitting around the table with her friends, all of them festive, and chatting to each other, thinking about what presents they were going to get.

The fall of the snow suddenly shut off, as if someone had turned off a faucet.

Nanoha blinked. She had never seen snow stop falling that quickly.

"Hey, Fate..." she nudged the blonde next to her. "I don't know if it's just me, but the snow just stopped...so suddenly." she said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Hmm? Uh, it's probably nothing. I mean, I do want more snow to fall," she smiled at Nanoha. "But snow stopping isn't anything too extraordinary."

Nanoha sighed. "I guess you're right..." she said, turning back to her friends.

And then the world suddenly got significantly darker.

Nanoha's head snapped back towards the window. She got up from her seat, along with her friends. She hurried to the window, and looked up.

Dark red clouds swept over the evening sky. Red clouds were rushing in from everywhere around the city. It swept over the sky, obscuring the setting sun, the rising moon, and the few stars that were starting to shine.

"What's...going on?" Fate muttered, stunned.

* * *

 _A certain living room_

A hedgehog lay sprawled on a sofa. He was anthropomorphic, and not like a real hedgehog. His fur was mostly blue, except for his chest area and his arms. He was wearing red and white sneakers on his feet, which currently rested on the armrest of the sofa. His gloved hands were dangling off the edge.

The hedgehog was currently fast asleep, his mouth slightly open, a book covering his eyes, and snoring loudly. This was none other than Sonic the hedgehog, the blue blur, and the fastest thing alive. Right now, though, he wasn't going anywhere. He just needed some rest.

Unfortunately, it was a rest he wasn't going to get.

A phone rang, breaking the silence (except for the snores) that had been present around the living room.

Sonic's ears twitched, he grumbled and turned over, too lethargic to open his eyes. When the phone kept ringing on relentlessly, however, he had no choice but to get up, shaking the book out of his face. He let out a huge yawn, and stretched his arms and legs. he then picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Sonic said in a sleepy voice.

"Sonic? is that you?" a quiet, yet urgent voice came through the earpiece.

"Shadow?" Sonic suddenly sat up straighter. "Why did you call me?" he asked. Shadow wasn't the type to call up on a Christmas evening and say hello. He wasn't the type to socialize either. So when he got an actual phone call from the said hedgehog, he knew something was up.

"Check the news." was the reply.

Frowning, Sonic picked up the remote and turned on the TV he had fallen asleep in front of.

The screen flashed to life. It then started displaying news footage, with flashes and gunshots in the background.

Sonic's eyes grew wider and wider as he watched the news. He then quietly turned it off.

"I see, so I guess you need me?" Sonic said, starting to walk out of the living room.

"I need some backup with me." Shadow replied shortly.

"Huh. This is unusual. You are actually asking for my help." Sonic said, a slightly joking tone to his voice. "I never thought this day would come."

"Don't get used to it." Shadow replied shortly. "I'll be at your place soon. Prepare to leave to Uminari."

"Roger that, buddy." Sonic said, and turned off the phone. He walked towards at door that said _Garage_.

Sonic opened the door to head some tinkering noises. He walked through the door and into the garage, past all the metal pieces and inventions that his best buddy made.

Standing over a work table was a yellow fox with bright blue eyes, pointy nose, and most importantly, twin tails.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called out.

Tails the fox looked up from his work and saw Sonic. He grinned. "Sonic!" he called out. "What is it?"

"The usual. We're gonna have to fly." Sonic said, beckoning Tails over to a red biplane standing in the middle of the garage.

"Why? What happened this time?" Tails asked, immediately worried.

"Oh, nothing much. Just another villain with some diabolical plans to take over the world." Sonic said, hopping onto the plane's wing. "Nothing we haven't seen before." he added, flashing a grin.

"Don't be too sure yet." Tails said, getting into the pilot's seat.

"Ah, we'll be fine." Sonic reassured his unofficial little brother.

"Alright then. Buckle up!" Tails said, pressing a button.

The garage lit up, and the doors opened. The plane started to roll out, its propellers starting to spin. The wind picked up, and tossed some papers around.

"Here we go again!" Sonic shouted. "Just our average Christmas!"

* * *

 _Back at Uminari City_

Everywhere around Uminari City, people looked up and gawked at the now red sky. It had a dark tinge to it, almost like the clods were bleeding. At Midori-ya, people were rushing to the windows to look up and see this unusual phenomenon. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate all had their faces pressed up against the glass, looking at the sky. Shamal stood right behind them, also gazing worriedly at the sky. The shopping bags lay forgotten at her feet.

As the people of Uminari looked on in a mixture of horror and fascination, the clouds converged above the very center of the city. They boiled together, churning, splashing around like a cyclone.

A figure stood in front of a TV, displaying a live feed of the situation.

"Send them in." he commanded.

The clouds were now swirling on one spot above the city. It then slowly opened up to form some kind of an eye of a storm. Lightning flashed from it, lighting up the entire city.

Then, as the White Devil and her friends looked up in horror, black creatures began to fall from the hole.

 **-To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Blur Strikes!

**Chapter 2: The Blue Blur Strikes!**

 **I** _ **wish**_ **I owned either Sonic the Hedgehog or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but that doesn't mean I own them.**

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, echoing though the red sky. The hole in the storm was still open, and more and more creatures were dropping from it every second. The sky boiled like a great big cauldron, red storm clouds churning and shifting every moment. And still the creatures fell.

Down in the sidewalks and in the buildings, people were still staring open mouthed up at the red sky, and at the strange alien force that was coming from it. They were wondering why thing sort of thing was happening continuously to their city. First the great battle over the ocean, then the total darkness over the city, and now this...

"Looks like our Christmas is about to be ruined...again..." Hayate mumbled as she stared up at the sky.

Besides her, Nanoha, Fate, and Shamal were also staring up at the sky, disbelieving. They had their fair share of supernatural occurrences, ranging from magically mutated creatures, to giant monsters in the ocean, but this...this was a whole new level. An actual invasion. An invasion from above. That was what was happening here.

A loud _thunk_ sounded from outside, jolting Nanoha out of her trance. She quickly looked outside...

And got a nasty surprise as a huge, green and red alien looked back at her and roared.

Nanoha couldn't help it. She let out a small scream. She wasn't the only one. Once the people in the cafe had noticed the creature, almost all of them let out an involuntary gasp or scream out of pure fear and loathing. Fate, Hayate, and Shamal were not the exception. And they had a very good reason to be repulsed.

The creature was roughly human sized, and had a strong, muscular build. Its hands and feet were gnarled and rough, and claws sprouted from each of the fingers and toes. The creature's skin was dark green and also reddish-black, and was mottled and bumpy. Cold, yellow eyes stared from a large, bulbous head. It had a huge black machine gun in its hands.

All this takes time to write down, but by the time Nanoha and others had seem the alien from top to bottom, the alien was already leaping towards Midori-ya. People who were looking out the window screamed and scattered, all scampering away as the alien crashed through the window, scattering glass shards everywhere.

The alien straightened up, and roared once more. It then started firing away at the people, who screamed and ran for the doors. The shots ricocheted everywhere, smashing through tables and chairs. People were now running in panic, trying to get out of the place before the alien struck them down.

Caught in the rush, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Shamal were jostled out of the cafe door, Shamal dropping the shopping bags in the process. They didn't mind though. They had no with to be in there alone with that creature.

Unfortunately, that alien was the least of their problems.

As the panicked people started to run through the streets, about twenty more of the aliens, all carrying swords and weirdly shaped laser guns, dropped from the rooftops to the streets. They then started shooting madly at the people, whose panic were intensified.

Amidst all this confusion, Nanoha looked frantically for her friends. "Fate!" she called out. "Hayate! Shamal! Where are you?!"

"Right here!" a voice came from her left.

Nanoha turned and saw her golden head in the midst of the crowd. Relieved, Nanoha began to run towards her. Suddenly, a laser beam struck right in front of her, smashing the pavement and kicking up a cloud of dust and gravel. Coughing, Nanoha waved the dust away and fought her way through the crowd.

She managed to reach Fate. "Thank god you're okay!" Fate exclaimed. "Same thing here." said Nanoha. She skidded to the side as a crowd of people literally stampeded past, and looked around for her other friends. "Did you see Hayate and Shamal?" Nanoha asked. "No, I was separated - There!" Fate shouted.

Nanoha looked where Fate was pointing and saw them. The blond hair and the green coat was unmistakable. "Shamal!" She shouted as she fought her way through the crowd towards the two. "Hayate!" Fate was right behind her.

It wasn't easy, as they were still children in the middle of a heaving crowd of adults, but they managed to reach Hayate and Shamal, who had also noticed them. "Nanoha! Fate! There you are! I was-" Hayate said, her face flooding with relief. "Well, for now, we definitely have to contact someone about this." Shamal broke in, ushering the girls through the crowd. "This is definitely something that the TSAB is going to have to stop."

"I'm going to contact Lindy-san." Fate said, ducking under someone's elbow.

"Good idea. In the meantime, you have to get out of here-" Shamal said.

"What?!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"We can't!" Hayate also chimed in.

"The city is in danger! People are in danger! And this is not something that the police can fight!" Fate joined in too.

"Look, this doesn't seem like anything we've encountered so far. In this kind of situation, there is no knowing what would happen! I can't let you girls go out in the middle of this invasion, no matter how capable you are!" Shamal's tone was insistent, almost pleading.

"I think the same could be said for nearly every situation we've encountered." Nanoha said pointedly.

"We can't run from this. We can't save only ourselves when we've got the power to save others as well." Fate said quietly.

Nanoha and Fate both looked at Shamal, a determined expression on their faces. And the moment Shamal saw those expressions, she knew that it was useless to try and stop them.

She signed in resignation. "Do what you must." she said heavily. "But do be careful!" she added.

Nanoha and Fate nodded, and turned to Hayate. "Coming?" Nanoha asked.

Hayate moved forward, but Shamal held her back. " _No_ , Hayate. You are not going out there while your legs aren't even fully healed. You of all people should not be fighting against an alien invasion now!" Shamal said, a bit more force behind the words this time.

Hayate turned towards the cloud knight, her face full of protest, but Shamal broke in. "And I have to go find the other Wolkenritter. You of all people should come with me and find them." Shamal added.

Hayate stopped, then looked down the streets. The aliens were now really starting to wreak havoc. More and more aliens filled the streets every second. And they began to vary in shape or sizes. Some were just common foot soldiers, and some were giants. Overhead, what looked like a cluster of black winged dragons flew by, screeching as they went.

The aliens were attacking the civilians now. The people were trying to escape, running away from the creatures, but as the streets became filled with them, people were starting to get trampled under panicked crowds or giant aliens. Some were cut down by the swords. Some were shot by the lasers. More and more aliens overwhelmed the city.

"I can't leave them like this." Hayate said, swallowing thickly.

"You are not leaving them. You are fighting the same battle, just on different grounds." Shamal said gently. "Come on, Hayate, we need you to come with me."

Hayate looked between Shamal and her two friends. Nanoha slowly nodded, looking worried. Fate also gave a slight nod.

Hayate sighed. "Fine...let's go, Shamal." she said, turning to Shamal.

Shamal sighed in relief, then grabbed Hayate's hand and pulled her through the crowd once more. Hayate looked back and called out to her friends. "Be careful, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan!"

"We will!" Nanoha shouted back.

"Come on, Nanoha." Fate said quietly, pointing ahead.

Nanoha looked on ahead, and realized what Fate was talking about. There were still some people left on the streets, running away from the aliens, but there were significantly fewer than before the invasion. People lay crumpled by the walls, or fallen over on their faces.

The black aliens were now filling the streets, advancing from building to building, driving out the inhabitants, and smashing through everything in their path. One giant alien picked up an empty car that was lying abandoned, swung it over its head, and threw it down the street, crushing everything in its way. A dragon-like alien swooped overhead, carrying a screaming man in its clutches.

Wails of police sirens started echoing through the streets. Roars, screams, and gunshots filled the city. Thunder boomed overhead, and the sky flashed once more as more aliens dropped out of it. Smoke was rising from parts of the city, and parts of buildings were crumbling.

The invasion was spreading. Fast. They needed to strike back now, before they were overrun.

Nanoha swallowed. "All right." She said, taking off her necklace. She held the cord in her hands, dangling the gem below it. The round red jewel gleamed even in the dim light.

Beside her, Fate took out a shining yellow triangle, holding it between her fingers. It also seemed to glow with its own light.

Both mages held out their devices before them. They took a deep breath. Then, with a determined look on their faces, they called out;

"Raising Heart Excellion!" "Bardiche Assault!"

The devices both flashed brightly in response.

 **"Stand by...ready."** Raising Heart said.

A cloud of magenta light enveloped Nanoha's form. It then shattered, revealing Nanoha, wearing her blue and white barrier jacket. She held Raising Heart, now a staff, in her hand.

 **"Get set."** Bardiche said.

Golden light covered Fate, and then also broke apart. Fate was now wearing a black barrier jacket, with a long cape. Bardiche was now shaped like a large black axe. Fate held it steady in her hands.

"Let's go!" the two said in unison.

* * *

 _Tap._

 _Tap. Tap._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Tap. Ta-_

"Will you cut that out?" A black hedgehog with red stripes in his quills snapped at a blue hedgehog, who was sitting next to him on a wing of a plane.

The Tornado flew through the sky, rushing past clouds and kicking up some wind. Tails was in the pilot's seat right now, while the two hedgehogs were seated on either side of the plane, right on the wings.

Sonic looked surprised at the outburst, then grinned. "Ah, sorry Shads. Didn't even realize I was doing that."

"You've been tapping your foot for the last twenty minutes now. You're really testing my patience here." Shadow replied darkly.

"Is that supposed to be your attempt at a joke? Cuz if it was, that's actually an improvement from the last joke you've played." Sonic said, grinning. "But well, you know me. Can't have a dull moment. And this plane ride isn't exactly _exciting_."

"We should be arriving in the next five minutes or so." Tails announced from the pilot's seat.

"Finally!" Sonic exclaimed. "I get to see some action!"

"This 'action' involves a full scale alien invasion." Tails said. "You might want to watch out." he looked a bit worried.

"Ah, come on Tails. Is it really anything we haven't seen before?" Sonic only sat back with a grin.

"What I'm more concerned about is how he came back in the first place." Shadow said darkly. "And how he managed to build up an entire army once again."

"Dude, we fight armies on a daily basis. We'll be fine." Sonic said with a cocky smirk. "We'll go in there, kick some alien butt, and then be out of here in time for some Christmas chili dog."

"I hope so, Sonic..." Tails still looked worried. However, that look quickly changed to alert when the clouds around the Tornado began to turn red. Lightning flashed an thunder rolled through the sky.

"Tails? go down a bit. I don't want to get fried." Sonic said.

"Uhh...lightning." Tails mumbled, clearly frightened.

Sonic sighed. After all those years, his buddy's fear for lightning never changed.

"Yes, there's lightning here, so do you want to stay among them or do you want to go down?" he said casually.

Tails gulped, and then pointed the plane's nose downwards. The Tornado started to sink beneath the clouds, leaving the storm behind.

And then they came out underneath the clouds, and over the city.

"All right!" Sonic stood up and pumped his fists. "Let's do this!"

He then leaped from the Tornado, fifty feet up from the rooftops, and plummeted downward, into a war zone.

* * *

The aliens marched on, still attacking with swords and guns. The streets were starting to be cleared out of people as they continued their progress. Most of the people who were still left were not moving...or speaking.

Except for a choice few people.

 **"Axel Shooter."** a feminine, yet metallic voice came from the right of the alien troops. They turned, raising their weapons, but-

"Shoot!" Nanoha called out loudly, pointing Raising Heart at the army.

A volley of pink energy bolts shot out of Raising Heart's end. It curved and twisted through the air, and smashed into the troops. With each bright pink flash, the aliens were throw backwards from the blast or simply kneeled over on the spot, out cold. Some of them were smart and quick enough to bring their shields up in front of them for defense, but at least a quarter of the enemy troops went down in the first strike.

The remaining aliens, however, roared and fired their own weapons. A barrage of lasers shot at Nanoha, who quickly raised her device.

 **"Protection Powered."** Raising Heart said, responding.

A shimmering pink barrier flashed into existence right in front of Nanoha. The laser beams smashed into the barrier, sparks flying everywhere, but the shield held.

Still holding up the shield, Nanoha looked behind her. "Fate!" she shouted.

 **"Haken form."** Bardiche said calmly. The device now became a scythe, a yellow energy blade extending from its tip.

Fate leaped into the air behind Nanoha, looking coldly at the aliens, and swung her device, shouting "Haken Saber!"

A blade of yellow energy flew at the aliens, spinning like a very dangerous, magical boomerang. One armed soldier tried to intercept it with its sword and shield.

Bad move.

The sword was knocked back from the sheer force of the energy blade, and as it swung right towards it, it didn't have time to dodge. The blade hit the alien right in the chest.

A massive explosion of energy engulfed the aliens, as they scattered in fear. When the smoke cleared, none of the enemies within the blast radius remained standing.

However, Fate wasn't done yet. She stepped forward and put Bardiche in position.

 **"Plasma Lancer."** the device said.

Multiple bolts of yellow energy former around Fate. The bolts shaped themselves until they were gleaming arrowheads, glowing with power. "Fire!" she shouted.

Multiple arrows of pure energy streaked at the enemies, who looked thunderstruck at the shots. Some brought up their shields in time to block the attack, but others were not so lucky. They fell victim to the attack, falling down, their weapons skittering away from them. One of them was quick enough to sidestep the blow. However, Fate wasn't fazed as the plasma shot streaked past the alien.

"Turn!" she said, holding out her hand.

The bolt of energy, which was harmlessly flown past the one alien who had dodged, stopped in midair. It then turned, its arrowhead pointing right to the back of the alien's head, who was unaware of the attack. It ran forwards, shooting madly at the two mages-

And then the plasma shot found its mark.

The alien stumbled as a bright yellow flash obscured its vision. It stood there for a moment, teetering on its feet. Then it fell forward with a crash.

"Nice one." Nanoha said.

"Thanks- Nanoha, Look out!" Fate shouted.

"Eh?" Nanoha turned her head to where Fate was pointing, and found herself looking at the barrel of a bazooka-like weapon. Before Nanoha could react, the alien fired, shooting a energy shot right at her.

Nanoha raised her defensive barrier towards the shot just as it connected.

 _BOOM!_

A powerful explosion slightly threw Nanoha and Fate back. The energy shot had exploded upon contact with the shield, ripping through the pink barrier. The alien roared in triumph and fired again, sending the two mages ducking for cover in an alleyway.

"They have some pretty big guns right there." Nanoha said.

"We need to get out of here and take them out-now!" Fate said as another shot exploded on a wall right next to them.

"I would normally try to talk..." Nanoha mused quietly.

 **"I think these aliens will talk - after they shoot."** Raising heart spoke up.

"You do have a point, Raising Heart...so I guess I'll have to pull out my big guns too!" Nanoha said, standing up. Fate, realizing what she was about to do, wisely kept quiet.

As the black oak prepared fire its black barrel again, it saw the white-clothed girl step out from her hiding place, holding her staff firmly and with a determined look on her face. She held out Raising heart, and pointed it at the aliens in from of her. A pink sphere of energy formed in front of her. The black oak raised it gun in response, took aim, and prepared to fire-

"Divine...Buster!" Nanoha shouted.

A massive pink beam of energy shot out from the tip of the staff. The attack hurtled at the aliens at breakneck speed. The beam tore through the troops as it engulfed them in a flash of Pink light. The Divine Buster lived up to its name; when the beam vanished, not a single alien remained standing.

"Good work!" Fate said, coming out of the alleyway.

"Yes, but there's still a lot more of these creatures attacking." Nanoha said, as another plume of smoke rose into the sky.

"Then we need to go." Fate said. "I've already contacted Lindy-san, but it will still take time for the Arthra to get here. We need to hold them off until real support can arrive."

"Let's go!" Nanoha said, pink wings of light sprouting from her shoes. Fate also created tiny yellow wings on her wrists and ankles. They both kicked off the ground and soared into the air, ready for another battle.

* * *

In the interdimensional space, a ship soared through the void, completely silent. The ship had a distinctive silver sheen, gleaming as if polished today. Its body was rounded in shape, having multiple stories, each smaller than the last. Two prongs jutted out from the front of the ship, making it almost resemble an electrical plug.

This was the Arthra, the Time-Space Administration Bureau L-class dimensional cruiser. (Whew! That's quite a mouthful)

Near the front of its main body, there was the main bridge, exactly in the center of the ship. The bridge was very wide and spacious, shaped somewhat like a U. On the floor, there were several work stations, each complete with uniformed members working quietly at their stations.

Up on the center of the bridge, there was a large raised platform. A woman sat there, silently looking ahead, a hand on her forehead as if in thought. She had long, mint green hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail. Her uniform was crisp and precise, the clear blue sheen contrasting sharply with the hair. Her face was worried, and serious, most unlike her usual self. Normally, she would have an easy smile on her face, all the while sipping-

"Admiral Lindy, would you like some tea?" A voice came from behind her.

Ah, yes, the green tea. Lindy looked behind her and saw Amy, who would normally be in her combat information center. She currently held a plate in her hands, complete with green tea, sugar cubes, and milk.

A faint smile came onto Lindy's face. "Ah, yes. Thank you, Amy." She accepted the tea gratefully. She definitely needed it after hearing the latest news.

"What is it, Admiral Lindy?" Amy asked, watching said admiral pour milk into the green tea, plopping in several sugar cubes at the same time. "Something wrong?"

Lindy didn't answer, but stirred the green tea. When the tea had turned a very light shade of green, Lindy lifted the cup and took a sip. She then sighed.

"It's the distress call from Fate that arrived right now." she answered. She then turned on the screen right in front of her. Amy leaned forward in curiosity.

The screen lit up, and then it started to display a video. Red clouds gathering over the city. Black creatures falling from the sky. Uminari City getting destroyed. The aliens running rampant through the streets while the people screamed in terror.

Amy was speechless for a moment. "Wha...what's going on here?" she asked.

Lindy sighed again. "It appears to be an aliens invasion, as cliché as that sounds. The invasion is currently spreading, moving from street to street. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and the Wolkenritter are fighting against them right now, but the aliens are still taking over the city."

"Well, we gotta help them!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know." Lindy replied. "The Arthra is currently sailing to Earth. Once there, we will deploy the marines. Hopefully that will stay the invasive forces, at least."

"How could this happen? I mean, an entire invasion with an actual army and all that...this is on a bigger scale than most incidents." Amy wondered.

"We currently have nothing on their motivations or capabilities." Lindy said.

Amy groaned. "And I thought we were going to get a break after last Christmas..."

A screen beeped suddenly, catching the attention of both of them.

"What is it now?" Lindy said, pulling up the images on her own screen.

The screen showed the skies overhead, with the storm raging. Every now and then, a black hawk would fly through the clouds to attack more parts of the city. Flashes of light in the background indicated that the battle was still going on.

However, there was one thing that stood out from the battle. It was a biplane, flying over the city, swooping lower and lower, down to the battle. The plane was a red biplane, with a propeller spinning at the front. The wings were painted red and yellow, complete with a design of what looked like two fox tails.

As Amy and Lindy watched, someone seemed to stand up right on the wings of the plane. He then leaped from the plane's wings and plummeted down, down, and into the battle.

"Well...didn't expect that." Amy said after a pause.

Lindy didn't say anything, but continued to look at the screen, trying to make sense of what she just saw.

"We'll be arriving in the next ten minutes, Admiral!" A voice called up from below. Lindy suddenly looked more alert, and turned to Amy. "Amy, go to your work station. We need to be ready to deploy the marines."

"Got it, Admiral!" Amy said smartly, and then was gone.

Lindy sat up straighter in her chair, and looked down at the array of screens again.

Just in time to see a blue blur rush right past her view.

* * *

Nanoha fired off another round of the axel shooter. More aliens fell, but each time one of them went down, another instantly took its place. She was putting forth all she got, but she was starting to get a bit worn out.

Beside her, Fate also seemed to be getting a bit tired. She skidded to a stop right behind Nanoha, holding Bardiche and panting.

"Are you okay, Fate?" Nanoha asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Just...dandy." Fate replied, but she was looking at bit weary. A mage could fight an army for so long. And they had been fighting for quite some time now.

The enemy, however, were not going to give them any breaks. More plasma shots flew forward, hitting the shields the mages threw up. The aliens seemed to have learned something from trying to fight close up, and were now resorting to long range combat, carrying guns instead of swords.

Each time the mages took down a line of enemies, they were soon replaced by more. And each time they came closer and closer to the two girls, coming in from both sides, ready to sandwich the girls in between.

The girls were not completely untouched at this point. Nanoha's barrier jacket was singed slightly from a fire that the mages had run past. There were also some cuts from the flying shrapnel from all the plasma shots.

Fate wasn't so better. She was fast enough to avoid attack, but the aliens weren't so slow either, and her barrier jacket was cut in various places. She also had a slight bruise on her arm.

Nanoha held up her shield as the aliens at the front of the line fired another round of shots. However, this one was a bit different. Instead of the usual plasma shots, the gun fired red energy discs. They whizzed forwards, traveling extremely fast, and flew directly at Nanoha.

Nanoha's defensive barrier was still up, so the discs bounced off the shield without causing much damage. However, as Nanoha turned her attention back to the group of aliens, the red discs that had bounced off the shield rebounded off the wall of the buildings around them. It bounced around, traveling in a deadly arc. While most of the shots simply whizzed into the sky or into the buildings, one shot in particular whizzed past Nanoha, rebounded off a tree, and then flew right at the mage from the side.

Nanoha didn't even know of the danger until it was too late. A burning pain suddenly lit up her side. She screamed and fell, clutching her side.

"Nanoha!" shocked, Fate, turned away from the battle and rushed to Nanoha's side. She was lying on the ground, panting. Her barrier jacket had managed to protect her from most of the damage, but the pain was still intense. Fate crouched down, inspecting the wound, There wasn't much blood, but Nanoha still had a nasty cut.

"Nanoha, are you-" Fate began so say, but

"Look out...!" Nanoha gasped.

Fate whirled around and came face to face with a purple sword. One alien, either brave or foolish, had decided to take advantage of the incapacitation of its enemy, and had rushed forward to attack. It leaped at Fate, swinging its sword as it attacked.

Fate started to raise Bardiche, but she was too slow. The sword sliced down, right at her head-

"Aaaaaaaaaand you're...outta here!"

The alien stopped in mid-swing, startled.

And then a blue blur smashed into the alien from the right.

The alien was knocked sideways, and was thrown to the ground from the sheer force of the blow. A gust of wind picked up, ruffling some leaves around the area. A sneakered foot put itself on the ground and skidded a few feet, kicking up some dust.

When the dust cleared, Nanoha and Fate saw who the blue blur was.

"Okay...didn't expect that." Fate said.

It was a hedgehog. A 3 foot 3" anthropomorphic hedgehog, wearing red and white sneakers and white gloves.

However, this hedgehog was also a bit more human. He was standing upright, for one thing. He eyes were also emerald green, and were alive with intelligence and joy. Finally, his sneakers and gloves gave the fact away that he was no ordinary hedgehog.

The hedgehog stood up, and looked at the alien army, who seemed to have gotten over their initial shock, and was now advancing.

He turned to the girls, and winked. "Excuse me for a moment."

He then took off in a burst of speed, leaving a dust cloud behind.

"F-Fate-chan, did you see...?"

"I did. How could he go that fast? I would say he's even faster than my sonic move." Fate said, looking at the hedgehog, who had engaged the aliens.

The hedgehog was a blur as he wove in and out of the enemy ranks. The aliens fired their guns, but none of them hit. The hedgehog simply flipped, ducked, or sidestepped the shots.

A hail of laser gun fire came at him, three at a time. The hedgehog didn't even blink, and threw himself in the air, his body twisting gracefully as the lasers shot harmlessly past him.

He landed back on the ground, and then was off.

The aliens had no idea what happened to them as a bright blue flash ran past them. It smashed into them, and knocked them high into the air. Some aliens roared and pulled out their guns, but the blue blur didn't pay them any mind. As the purple and green lasers shot at it, it simply weaved through the blasts, dodging the attacks with fluid motion.

The blue blur then started to circle around and around the area. The aliens didn't even see the blur coming. One by one, they were knocked out by the blur.

Some black hawks screeched at this new development. They dived at the blue blur, firing, and tying to tag the new threat.

The blue blur leaped into the air. It hung in the air for a moment, a spinning, spiky blue ball. It then rocketed towards the black hawks. When it slammed into them, they were knocked out of the air, and flew away and out of sight.

All this took place in a matter of about thirty seconds, sixty tops. Nanoha and Fate stared at the blue blur, completely speechless.

Suddenly, the blur jumped out of the air and ran to the aliens that were left over. As it did so, it passed by Nanoha and Fate. A strong gust of wind blasted against their faces. They shielded themselves from the intense wind. And in that moment, Nanoha swore she heard a sonic boom.

The blue blur finished a lap around the area. When it came full circle, none of the aliens were left standing. The blur skidded to a stop right in front of the two girls, kicking up a cloud of dust.

The hedgehog whistled. "Finally! You won't believe how long I had to wait to do that!" he said playfully.

Nanoha and Fate just stared.

The hedgehog seemed to realize the girls staring at him. "Oh! Right. Haven't introduced myself yet, have I? Well, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" he grinned, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"...Sonic? That's a fitting name." Fate muttered.

"And you?" Sonic asked, a curious look in his eyes.

"Uhh-" Nanoha began, but then abruptly stopped. "Look out!" she shouted, pointing Raising Heart behind Sonic. Sonic turned in a flash to come face to face with a black alien.

However, Sonic was ready. As the alien took a swing, Sonic easily sidestepped the attack. The alien stumbled forward, and the hedgehog prepared to launch a counterattack.

He didn't have to, though, because at that exact moment, a yellow bolt of energy shot from the right and impaled the alien. The alien slumped to the ground.

Nanoha turned to Fate, half expecting it to be her. But Fate wasn't the one who did that. She too was trying to find out where the attack came from.

And then her jaw dropped when she saw another anthromorphic hedgehog, exactly the same size and proportions as Sonic. The only differences were that his quills were spiked upwards, he was black with red stripes, and he skated across the ground instead of running.

He too skidded to a stop in front of the two girls, who stared at this development. The black hedgehog looked at the mages once, then turned to Sonic. "Should have left me some." he said in a quiet, deep voice that was the polar opposite of Sonic's cheery, lighthearted voice.

"Well, I was having too much fun!" Sonic said. "Oh, and by the way, meet Shadow. Shadow, they are..."

A drone of a vehicle caught their attention. They turned around, half expecting to see a car despite this being a war zone. However, the two hedgehogs then looked up at the sky.

A red plane was flying through the city. It was a biplane, painted red and yellow with a logo of two fox tails on one wing. It came down to the ground, its wheels rolling and bumping slightly on the uneven surface.

As the plane came to a stop, it revealed the pilot. This time it was a fox, a young anthromorphic fox who, oddly, had two tails instead of one.

At this point, the two mages were quite speechless.

The fox leaped down from the cockpit, and came down slowly. His twin tails rotated like a propeller as he fluttered down. He landed safely, and walked over to Sonic.

"Sonic! There you are! I was worried when you jumped out of the plane..." he glared slightly at Sonic, who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Tails, couldn't exactly wait with all the action going on." he said clapping a hand on the kit's shoulder.

"Uhh...who are these people?" Tails pointed at the mages.

"I'd like to know that myself." Shadow said quietly.

"Nanoha Takamachi. Nice to meet you...I guess." Nanoha said slowly.

"Fate T. Harlaown. And...thanks for the help." Fate also said, nodding.

"Ah, well, thank us when this is over. We've got incoming!" Sonic said, turning away, and facing the street.

More aliens were dropping into the clearing, from the buildings, from the sky - all carrying weapons, and with the will to destroy.

"See ya'll in a minute!" Sonic said. "Or less." he added, and was off.

Shadow shook his head exasperatedly. "Such optimism." he said. However, Nanoha thought she heard him mutter, "We'll see who wraps this one up first." before dashing off.

Tails smiled awkwardly at the mages. "Well...uh, in a minute!" he said, before running off to the advancing aliens.

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other.

"That was weird." Nanoha said, voicing what everybody was thinking.

"I agree, but we've got company right now!" Fate said, gripping Bardiche.

"Oh! Right!" Nanoha said, and lifted Raising Heart. "Let's go then!" she shouted.

* * *

 **Hey-yo! Hello, everybody, Jamesbreaker15 here, Returning after a looooooooooooooong break! I'm sorry it took so long, but my schedule's been getting really tight these days, with some important tests coming up, so...yeah. Now, however, hopefully I can keep up a consistent upload, since I shouldn't have anything too important.**

 **I do realize I've kinda been rehashing many scenes from the original story for my rewrite, and I do apologize for that. However, I couldn't really make it that much different from the original text, so I'm sorry if that bores you. We'll be stepping into original territory starting in chapter 3, so look forward to that!**

 **If you like this, please hit the fav/follow button, or leave a review about your thoughts on this story!**

 **Chapter 3: A Little Break**

 **After the battle, the anthropomorphics and the mages all take time to relax, get some rest, and get to know each other better. Each have their fail share of surprises. However, their little break cannot last, as their enemy decides to make the next move...'**


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Break

**Chapter 3: A Little Break**

 **Anyone who seriously thinks I own either Sonic the Hedgehog or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha can go get "befriended" by Nanoha herself.**

* * *

"Behind you!"

The words were directed towards a certain blue hedgehog, whose ears twitched for a moment. His quills suddenly stood up, and then, in a blink of an eye, he neatly sidestepped a potentially deadly sword strike from a black arms alien.

Sonic wasn't a bit fazed however, and he instead leaped up into the air, curled into a ball, and slammed into the alien. Insta-kill.

Sonic nodded thankfully at Tails, who nodded back. he then took off, instantly accelerating to the speed of sound. A group of aliens blocked his path. His response was to simply use the boost. A blue aura of wind surrounded him, and he began to run even faster than he had been running before. He ran at the aliens, like a blue arrow.

The blue blur smashed through the ranks of aliens, busting away any attempt to reach him. The aliens were knocked sky high.

The world's fastest hedgehog then did a sharp 90 degrees turn to the right, kicking up a cloud of dust while he did so. Without even slowing down, he sped forward and smashed through another group of aliens with the boost. Some aliens blocked the attack with their shields. While that did save them from the worst of the attack, the momentum could not be blocked, and they were knocked back into walls or trees, leaving quite an imprint.

A swarm of black hawks screeched at Sonic, all diving while shooting their guns at him.

Sonic smirked. "You wanna play?"

He ran forward and leaped into the air. This time, he used his homing attack, shooting forward in midair while curled up into his ball form. He smashed into one, two, three aliens, and continued until he had reached seven, a perfect chain.

He dropped back down to the ground, landing right in front of a huge black oak alien. The alien started forwards, gun raised, but Sonic had already curled up into a ball. He started spinning in place, blowing the dust behind him, and then zipped forward, the spin dash cutting through the alien.

A ring bomb suddenly exploded next to him, and Sonic leaped out of the way. He stopped and stared at Tails, simply pointed right behind him. Sonic looked, and saw another black arms alien holding the gun in his direction.

Tails tossed the bomb. It sailed through the air and found its mark. The bomb then exploded in a flash of light, sending fake rings everywhere.

"Good going buddy!" Sonic said, flashing a thumbs up. Tails nodded in response and then flew off to find another alien that would go down in a few hits.

Sonic dashed off again, passing an alien who was promptly blown off its feet from the sheer force of the speedster. He boosted through another rank of aliens, effortlessly kicking them out of the way. However, he saw another alien, twenty feet away from him, with its back turned to a certain black and red hedgehog. The hedgehog was slowly sneaking up on the alien, his fists raised.

Sonic smirked and ran right towards the alien.

As Shadow was about to give the black arms alien the surprise of its life, a blue blur came in from the left and took it out in one hit. Shadow stopped and glared at Sonic.

Sonic simply grinned. "Gotta go faster, Shadow!" he said. Then he was off.

The ultimate life form shook his head, irritated, and dashed off, creating a sonic boom of his own. Unlike Sonic, however, Shadow was not running. Rather, he was skating across the ground, courtesy of his hover shoes. He spotted a couple of black arms advancing through the city. Shadow dashed towards them, and then attacked with a series of homing attacks on them.

 _Get out of here._ Shadow thought savagely. _Don't appear in my life ever again._

* * *

Why were they here again?

He had thought they were gone. He thought he had annihilated them. Forever. He had defeated every last one of them. sent them fleeing to whatever futile shelter they could find, had put his accursed past behind him...

But now his past had come back to haunt him once more.

It was like the first invasion all over again. he could picture it in his head as clearly as a photograph. The red sky, the aliens dropping out of the clouds, the darkness rising...

And above all, a deep, chilling voice, like knife on stone...

 _Shadow..._

* * *

"Chaos spear!"

Shadow slashed his hand through the air. A series of yellow bolts of chaos energy formed around Shadow, and then hurtled through the air. The chaos spears found their mark, and the aliens that had been in front of Shadow all fell over, unmoving.

A barrage of plasma came at him. Shadow's response was to send out more chaos spears, each one of the bolts cutting neatly through the blasts.

As Shadow sent out wave after wave of chaos spears, the enemy started to stumble back. They had decided to attack from a distance, instead of foolishly trying to engage him head on. However, this was also forcing them to come together into a group.

This could only give the ultimate life form more chances to attack them

Shadow stopped his constant barrage of chaos spears, and the dashed forward, also breaking the sound barrier. He accelerated even faster than before, speeding up to the point where an aura of orange wind began to form around him. His feet lifted off the ground until it looked like he was flying. He boosted forward, an orange ball of light, hurtling straight at the enemy.

They effects weren't pretty. The aliens screamed as Shadow, a whirling, spiky ball of energy, cut right through their ranks. Shadow came out the other side of the swarm, after nearly half of them had been dispatched.

A screech sounded from above, and Shadow looked up to see about a dozen aliens fall out of the sky, forming a circle around him. They hefted their guns, all of them prepared to turn the hedgehog into Swiss cheese.

Shadow, however, wasn't worried.

As the aliens pulled the trigger, Shadow began to glow. He was surrounded by an aura of red light. The bullets that the aliens shot at him simply bounced off his skin at that point. Shadow took a deep breath, and...

"Chaos...blast!"

An explosion shook the street.

Across the street, Nanoha and Fate both looked over at where the explosion had occurred. They saw a huge ball of red energy expanding out from where the explosion had occurred. It washed over everything, blotting out the aliens from sight.

Nanoha stared. "How is a little guy like that so powerful...?" she wondered out loud.

"Get used to it." Sonic's voice came from her left, cheerful as ever. Nanoha looked to her left, but Sonic was already gone, leaving a gust of wind behind.

Sonic boosted through another rank of aliens. They were cleaning things up pretty fast. Aliens were falling left and right. Sonic saw Tails throwing a ring bomb into the midst of the aliens. It exploded in a bright flash of light.

A screeching sound caught Sonic's attention. Sonic looked up and saw a group of black hawks flying above rooftops, all heading this way.

Sonic grinned. "Let's play."

He boosted once again into the speed of sound, busting through aliens. This time, however, he ran straight at the wall, facing the approaching aliens. He ran faster and faster. The wall came closer.

Sonic didn't falter, and when the wall was mere inches from his face, he jumped up and began running straight up the wall. He crossed the distance of five stories in a matter of seconds.

Another _whoosh_ caught his attention. Sonic looked to his right, and saw Shadow, also in his boost, and running right alongside him.

Sonic grinned, and nodded. Shadow nodded back, although he wasn't smiling.

 _Typical Shadow._ Sonic thought as he reached the top of the building.

The black hawks screeched as Sonic and Shadow suddenly burst up from the rooftop edge, both poised to strike. They hovered in the air for a moment, then curled into a spinning, spiky ball. They rocketed forwards, and smashed into each and every one of the aliens.

They finished off about seven homing attacks each. When they were finished, not a single black hawk was left in the sky.

The two hedgehogs dropped back down to the rooftop. Without a word, they dashed off in opposite directions, both intent on saving the city.

Tails, in the meantime, was flying around the city, being his own personal bomber. His twin tails twirled behind him, spinning like rotary blades. He hovered about twenty feet off the ground, and aimed carefully at each and every one of the aliens. He then tossed more bombs into their midst.

The aliens fired at the hovering fox, but he nimbly moved out of the way. He then decided to take a more direct approach. Tails dropped down to the ground, and dashed towards the aliens. The aliens seemed surprised at the unnatural speed of the fox. However, they were even more surprised when the fox curled up into a spinning ball, and slammed right through their midst, sending them flying.

Uncurling from his spin dash, Tails smirked slightly. "Some people seem to forget...I'm the one who made this move." he said, before, launching another spin dash at them.

An alien roared and charged at him, swinging his sword. Tails nimbly dodged it, and then spun around. As he did so, his twin tails swung around, and hit the aliens in the chest.

The alien was knocked back from the surprisingly strong attack. Tails then launched himself at another alien, before knocking it down once more with his tails.

The sound of gunfire suddenly reached his ears, along with a groan from Sonic. Tails looked around and saw why Sonic was giving Shadow a deadpan look.

Shadow had picked up a plasma gun from a fallen alien somehow. He was now running around, twin guns in his hands, and firing at the aliens. He dashed down a street, his arms stretched out to the sides, holding the guns. The guns fired as he ran, taking down every alien that was unfortunate to be on the sidewalk.

Some of the aliens tried to block his path, but Shadow simply kicked them out of the way. he kept firing until he skidded to a stop at a clearing...right in front of Sonic.

Sonic just stared him. "Really?" he said, and facepalmed.

If Shadow had been more emotional, he would have actually looked sheepish. However, he simply responded to Sonic's deadpan look with a shrug, and then threw the guns down.

Sonic just shook his head, and then dashed off once more.

A black hawk alien was being smarter than its fellow brethren. It was keeping a reasonably safe distance away from the hedgehog, while firing its guns at him. Sonic, however, simply smirked at the alien, and then was off.

He ran at a wall, and then jumped. His foot touched the wall, and he used the momentum to run a bit along the wall, before jumping off. He flew through the air before his foot touched a tree this time. Sonic jumped off that too, and hurled himself toward the alien.

The alien screeched and tried to run, but to no avail. Sonic, curled into his ball form, smashed into the creature.

The trio kept running all around the city, cleaning up any black arms alien that was in the way. A series of crashes, explosions, and grunts sounded from all across the city as the super speedy animals did their work.

Shadow shot a chaos spear through an alien's head. It dropped down on the spot. Shadow then started to boost again. He ran through the streets of Uminari City, the scenes of destruction becoming a dark, fiery blur. The wind rushed through his quills, and he enjoyed the feeling for a moment.

However, even running was not enough to distract him from the fact that his past had come back to haunt him once more.

He could hear the voice of his...creator, echoing in his head.

 _"I gave you life, and this is how you repay me? The irony of it all...is that I gave you life...now, I'll take it back!"_

 _"You can't fool me, Shadow! This time, you're mine!"_

 _"Shadow...why are you doing this?"_

 _"Shadow...give them a chance to be happy!"_

The voices rushed through his head, flashing through his brain. A million voices whispered at his ear, the sound of the aliens, the sound of the resentful civilians, the sound of revengeful soldiers, the sound...of the victims of the ARK...

Destroying the black arms were not helping at all.

Each alien he took down only served as a painful reminder of all his mistakes, all his past lives, his actions, his wrongs...

He had said he put all that behind him. However, the invasion was proof that his past was not going to be put away so easily.

 _It doesn't matter._ Shadow thought furiously, smashing his fist into an alien's face. _I just have to make it clear that I want nothing more to do with them._

But that didn't make the voices go away.

* * *

 _Location unknown_

The figure stood in front of the screen, the light illuminating his face. He had watched the whole thing play out. He stared at the new creatures that had come into the equation. More specifically, at a certain black hedgehog.

"Shadow..." the figure said thoughtfully. "You have come back after all."

He watched as Shadow absolutely annihilated his troops. He didn't feel defeated, however, and continued to watch the battle play out as if it was a mildly interesting TV show.

The door opened, and a black arms alien came in. The figure floated over to the alien and bent down to hear what it had to say.

"So...it is captured?" he asked after a while. The alien nodded. "Very well. keep it contained until I can use it properly."

The alien bowed, and then left.

The figure turned back to the screen, and stared at the hedgehogs and the mages, all fighting side by side. They seemed unstoppable, invincible, which obviously gave the TSAB the "authority" to collect the lost logias.

 _That will change soon enough._ He thought.

"Having fun?" a voice said.

The figure flinched for a moment, momentarily caught off guard, but then regained his composure in a blink of an eye.

"Who even let you aboard my ship?" he asked irritably.

"No one. I let myself in." the voice replied. It was deep and slightly raspy, as if it hardly got any use. "How is the invasion coming along, Doom?"

"It is going fairly smoothly." Doom replied. "A few minor annoyances, but otherwise, everything is going on well."

"Ah. I see." The voice sounded amused. "So you are indeed capable after all."

"That sounded like sarcasm." Doom said. "If all goes well, the TSAB will be destroyed in a matter of days. Weeks at most."

"Villains always say that. And they still fail in the end."

"Guess we'll have to change that." Doom said smoothly.

A beep from the screen caught Doom's attention. He looked at the screen and was startled at what he saw at first.

There seemed to be a disturbance in the clouds. A new hole was opening up, this one filling up with a strange light. Closer inspection revealed a huge circle with various symbols and lines crisscrossing each other. As Doom watched, people began pouring out of the opening, people armed to the teeth and flying down, firing blasts of energy at his forces.

"This is the bulk of the enemy's forces," the voice said from the darkness, as more and more mages dropped down into the battle. "The marines are still quite experienced mages on their own, so I suggest you and your army take measures against them."

"How kind of you to care about what happens to me." Doom said dryly. "But they are expendable. They can always be gathered and called to war. That little incident with the eclipse cannon and the black comet did nothing to actually stunt the growth of my army. As long as they have a leader, they will follow."

He was met with a chuckle. "Very well. I must get back to my own work. Enjoy your apocalypse."

There was a blue glint in the darkness, and then it was gone.

Doom stood there for a moment. Then he turned back to the screen.

The marines were actually quite effective. Before, despite the efforts of the two mages and Shadow, a large amount of the city still remained under Black arms control. Now, however, the marines had managed to take back almost half of the city, and were pushing his forces back.

Doom didn't mind. As far as he knew, the Black Arms were plentiful. More could be substituted for the losses. Still, he didn't want to drag it out for too long. It got boring after a while.

He called the forced back. They began to retreat, and the mages didn't seem to be wanting to push forward more for today.

A gnarled hand reached out and started typing on the keyboard.

"Hope you can hide well enough, mages." Black Doom muttered, his eye flashing.

* * *

The battle was wrapping up.

The aliens were retreating back to wherever they were hiding, and a few stragglers were being wrapped up.

Nanoha stopped her assault on the fleeing aliens and hunched over, leaning on Raising Heart for support. She panted, clutching her side. Her barrier jacket had stopped the worst of the blow, but it still hurt _a lot_.

"You okay?" A voice came from her right.

A gust of wind and a flash of blue sneakers told her that it was Sonic. He was looking at her wounds with a concerned look on his face. "That looks bad." he said. "Where should we patch you up?"

"We're fine. We've...got a place." Nanoha said. silently calling Fate on her mind link.

 _Fate-chan, Fate-chan! Can you hear me?_

 _Nanoha? Are you all right?_ Fate's concerned voice came over the link.

 _I'm fine. The wound isn't deep. We can get it fixed later, but uhh..._

 _What?_

 _What should we do about this...Sonic and his company?_

Fate was silent for a moment. _Well, they did help us out of a sticky situation._ She said. _And they don't seem particularly hostile. I think it would be best if we brought them to the TSAB for some questioning. I think they will come willingly._

 _I'll talk to them._ Nanoha said, before turning to Sonic. Before she could say anything, however, the anthropomorphic fox - Tails - came flying over. "Sonic!"

"Hey Tails! You all right? No scrapes or bruises?" Sonic shouted, waving at the fox.

"Perfectly fine. Well, my screwdriver got broken in the fight, but otherwise, fine." Tails said.

"We'll get a new one." Sonic said.

"Excuse me...Sonic, wasn't it?" Nanoha broke in cautiously.

"Mmm? Yeah, Sonic's my name, speed's my game!" Sonic said cheerfully. "Just a quick question...who are all you people?"

"We are an organization called the Time-Space Administration Bureau. It monitors the space-time to make sure everything stays in balance and no world-shattering cataclysms occur." Fate said, who had just dropped right out of the sky.

"Way to pull a Batman on us." Sonic said, looking impressed. "So your guys are kinda like a magical interdimensional police force?"

"That...pretty much sums it up." Nanoha said. "However, we'd also like to ask you to come with us for some questioning."

"Questioning? What for?" Tails asked.

"Well, the fact that we don't really know each other yet." Sonic said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh."

"Sonic's right. We hope you will be cooperative, as...we've had enough violence already." Nanoha said.

"No need to go all professional on us, uh...Nanoha, was it? Just lead us to you TSAB!" Sonic said.

"What about Shadow?" Tails broke in.

"Oh, right." Sonic said. "I'll go talk to him." he said, and he was off, once again creating a Sonic Boom behind him as he disappeared from sight.

Fate stared, still amazed at the opponent's speed. "Does he always go at that speed?" she asked Tails, who looked kind of awkward.

"Faster." Tails said with a slight smile. "You should see him when he's off for another chili - hey!"

Tails broke off with a concerned shout. Very understandable, as Nanoha had just fallen over, panting. She clutched her side, gripping Raising Heart.

"Don't - feel - so - good..." she gasped.

"Those plasma shots do big damage." Tails explained, going over to check on Nanoha. "Sonic and Shadow's more used to it, but..."

"Gotta ask Shamal to fix her up." Fate muttered, pulling Nanoha to her feet, and closer to her. "It's all right, Nanoha. We'll get you to Shamal."

"Who's -" Tails asked.

"That would be me." Shamal said, gliding over from a nearby rooftop. Hayate also ran over, and broke into a concerned shout once she saw Nanoha.

"Thanks goodness we found you!" Hayate said, relieved. "Is - is Nanoha going to be all right?" she asked hesitantly.

Shamal examined the wound, waving her device, Klar Wind **(Is it Klar Wind or Klarwind?)** over it. She motioned for Hayate to be quiet.

"Tranquil breeze, carry forth a blessing of healing." she muttered.

A sot green aura of light surrounded the Klar Wind, and spread over to Nanoha's wound. Instantly, it began to heal, the nasty burn that was there disappearing, the skin healing itself, and even the barrier jacket patching automatically. The light also spread over to Fate and Hayate, and they felt the spell's effects as well.

Nanoha's breathing eased. She sat up, and smiled at Shamal. "Thank you." she said.

"You all right now?" Hayate asked, still a bit concerned.

"Good as new!" Nanoha said, getting to her feet.

"Well then..." just then Shamal noticed Tails, looking at the scene with mild surprise. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know, too." Hayate said.

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other, and sighed in sync.

"This is going to take a while..." Tails muttered.

Nobody noticed the little surveillance robot peeking out from the corner.

* * *

 _Location: Arthra_

"So...Sonic, was it?" Lindy asked, looking at the hedgehog. The girls were standing behind her, also looking at Sonic. Sonic seemed quite comfortable, sitting on a couch with his legs crossed. He was tapping his foot constantly on the ground impatiently, as if he wanted to take off running at any second.

Judging from the girls' story, that wasn't far from the truth.

"Yup, that's me." Sonic said.

"Can you tell me what you are doing here?" Lindy asked, stirring her green tea.

The hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously, we are here to stop the Black Arms aliens from taking over the world. Otherwise, I don't know why we would be here."

"I see. That may have been a dumb question on my part." Lindy said, a hint of amusement coming into her voice. "And you are saying that these aliens came to Earth before?"

"Yeah, a few years ago. Speaking of which, where was your interdimensional military when that was going on?" Sonic said, a bit of an edge to his cheerful smile.

"There have been a lot of things going on. Your world is not the only world that requires attention." Lindy said, remembering the jewel seeds and the book of dark- sorry, the Tome of the Night Sky incidents. "Sorry for that though. If we had known that this would happen -"

"Nah, we finished it off. It's over...or at least it was." Sonic said, a bit of seriousness in his tone now. "You sure you finished them off for good right then and there, Shadow?" Sonic asked the striped hedgehog, who had been standing in the corner with his eyes closed.

Shadow's eyes opened slowly, and fixed Sonic with an emotion that the Ultimate Life Form didn't usually convey: confusion.

"I think I did..." Shadow said. "I mean, I did take down their leader, so the Black Arms, or whatever was left of them, should have scattered."

"Who is the leader?" Lindy asked, offering tea to the hedgehog.

"Oh! Tea! That's -" Sonic stopped short when he realized that the girls were frantically shaking their heads behind Lindy's back. "-all right. I'm not too thirsty right now." Sonic quickly said.

"Okay..." Lindy said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Anyhoo, their leader is - was - called Black Doom." Sonic went on. "He controlled all of the aliens, invaded Earth, and also helped create -" Sonic suddenly stopped, only for a fraction of a second.

Shadow, who had been standing in the corner, raised his eyes and shot Sonic a burning glare. _No_ , those ruby eyes were saying. _Don't_.

All happened in a matter of seconds. No one saw this except Tails, who also gave Sonic the tiniest of nods.

"- a really big mess of a city." Sonic quickly finished. "Not a nice guy. Definitely don't want him in charge of the world."

"I see. But didn't you say he was defeated?" Lindy asked, this time questioning Shadow.

"I did defeat his most powerful incarnation, and sent him falling down to the city below..." Shadow muttered. "We couldn't find any trace of him when we searched later, so we assumed he was dead..."

Sonic facepalmed. "Bad guys have a nasty habit of never staying down." he said, sighing.

Lindy nodded slowly. "Amy!" she called into the microphone next to her. "I need you to look up all available files on these Black Arms aliens, and Black Doom. Also, pull up some records about their first invasion."

"On it!" Amy's voice came back.

"Thank you, Sonic, Shadow, Tails. You've been great help." Lindy said, smiling. "Now, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, we were going to go kick more alien butt, so..." Sonic began, but Tails broke in.

"Are you saying..." he said.

"We should..." Lindy went on, nodding.

"Help each other out?" they both said.

"That's right." Lindy said. "What do you say?" she asked the rest.

"They did help us fight against the Black Arms, so I think it is safe to trust them." Nanoha said.

"I'm fine with it." Sonic said nonchalantly. "Shadow, you in?"

The Ultimate Life Form's face didn't change except that he clenched his teeth a tiny bit. "No..." he muttered, but only so that Sonic could hear.

"Great! Then I guess we'll see what we can do." Sonic said, grinning.

"You are so dead..." Shadow muttered.

Besides Nanoha, Fate frowned slightly.

"Thank you." Lindy said, glad that all went smoothly. She walked out of the room, leaving the rest to talk.

"Well, I guess we'll introduce ourselves then." Sonic said, starting forward. "I may have mentioned this, but I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"My name's Tails." Tails said.

"For obvious reasons." Sonic said in undertone.

"And this is Shadow." Sonic gestured to the striped hedgehog, who didn't say anything. "Really nice guy." Sonic added with a smirk. "Now, we already know you two are Nanoha and Fate -" he nodded at the two girls. "So who would you be?" he asked, turning to Hayate.

"Hayate Yagami. Nice to meet you." Hayate said.

"So, is that what you usually do? Save the world?" Nanoha asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah. A hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do!" said hedgehog grinned. "It's not that bad though. There are some villains who give a legitimate trouble, and can do real damage -"

"2006" Tails muttered.

"We don't speak of that, Tails." Sonic chided him. "Besides, that was erased from continuity."

"Huh?" Hayate asked, confused.

"Inside joke." Sonic said smoothly. "Anyhoo, usually we just fight Eggman and his army of machines, and honestly, it's not bad at all."

"Eggman?" Nanoha asked incredulously.

"That's not his actual name, but we just call him Eggman." Tails spoke up. "You should see him in person. You'll get what I mean."

"Oh, and he tries to take over the world with robots made from animals." Sonic added.

Nanoha's eyes bugged out. "Animals? How - never mind, I don't want to know."

"Honestly, it's kind of hard to take that guy seriously sometimes." Sonic said, smiling as he remembered old times.

Nanoha nodded. "Um...anyways, is there any chance that this Eggman would come over and take advantage of the situation?" she asked.

"I doubt it." Sonic said, "Last time Eggman encountered these Black Arms, it didn't go well. I think he'd have learned his lesson. If not, then he is a real idiot."

"What happened?" Nanoha asked.

"An incident involving explosions, laser guns, giant mechs, paralyzing gas, and a giant comet." Sonic said. "Just an average Tuesday."

"Okay..." Nanoha said, a bit taken aback.

"Your friend...Shadow, was it?" Fate said softly. "He doesn't seem to like it here."

"Huh? It's fine. It's only until we finish this battle." Sonic said. "Right Shads?" he turned to face...no one. "Shadow?"

Shadow was gone.

"Where did he go?" Hayate said, walking over to the door. She looked out in the hallway, but there was no sign of the striped hedgehog,

"He's probably wandered off. He'll be back." Sonic said dismissively.

Fate said nothing, but just stared at the door.

"Anyhoo, you guys must have saved a world a few times too, right?" Sonic said, changing the subject.

"That's right." Nanoha said. "There were two incidents, one involving several magical artifacts called jewel seeds, and one involving a cursed tome called the Tome of the Night Sky."

"Sounds mysterious." Sonic grinned.

"Now we are all right, though...or used to be." Nanoha said, her face growing a little sad.

"Speaking of which, when do we go out to kick alien butt again?" Sonic asked, jumping out of his seat. "I'm bored already!"

"Whoa! You're really hyperactive, aren't you?" Hayate said.

"As with a certain someone who is great at cosplay and...fondling." Nanoha teased. Hayate blushed, and the rest laughed at the sight.

They were still laughing when they noticed someone missing. "Fate?" Nanoha said suddenly, looking around.

Fate was also gone.

"Umm, did we do something wrong?" Tails said.

"I don't know..." Nanoha said thoughtfully.

A sharp beeping broke them out of their thoughts. Hayate quickly rose up and went over to the screen. There was a red light blinking on it.

"I don't think that's a good sign." Sonic said worriedly.

Slightly apprehensive, Hayate turned on the screen.

And was greeted by the sight of a meteor.

* * *

Fate walked through the hallways of the Arthra. She peeked into empty rooms, looking around corners, trying to find a trace of a certain black and red hedgehog.

 _Where is he?_ She thought, as she ran past several doors that she had already looked in. _Is it possible that he left without telling?_

She didn't know what exactly compelled her to go looking for the hedgehog in the first place. After all, he was not the best company to be around. But she couldn't help it. There was something about Shadow that just rang bell with her. Something...

There he was. Standing in front of a window, staring out into the emptiness of the interdimensional space outside.

"What do you want?" Shadow's voice came.

Fate stopped. "I just want to talk." she said truthfully.

Shadow snorted. "Yeah, that's what everyone says." he said.

"No, really." Fate said, and moved over to Shadow. Shadow constant frown grew deeper, but he didn't say anything as Fate came closer. he turned around to face her, annoyance clear in his eyes. " _What do you want?_ " he said again.

Fate was taken aback by the forcefulness of Shadow, but she remained calm. "I told you," she said, "I want to talk."

"About what?" Shadow said, still sounding annoyed.

"I just..." Fate faltered. "Felt some kind of..."

"If you just came here to mumble, then no, I'm not listening to it." Shadow said, an edge to his voice now.

"Why do you have to be so angry?" Fate said suddenly. "You've never stopped scowling once ever since we've met you."

"Maybe I'm like that way." Shadow said shortly.

Fate stopped, and sighed. Apparently this hedgehog was not very talkative, or cheerful. In fact, he seemed to be the total opposite of Sonic. Except for their general appearances, but even then, anyone should be able to tell that Sonic was blue and Shadow was Black with red stripes. (Including Sonic Adventure 2 citizens & GUN. *cough*)

"I just felt some kind of connection between us." Fate blurted out.

Shadow's brow creased, and he looked up at Fate. "What do you mean?" he said shortly.

"I..." Fate frantically searched for something to explain it, and why she felt a certain ring with Shadow. But there was none.

Shadow sighed. "Never mind. I knew it couldn't be anything that important." annoyed again, he turned back to the window...

And his eyes widened. "Get down!" he shouted, and leapt at Fate. Fate, caught unawares, fell flat on her face as Shadow tackled her. She raised her face up, her forehead throbbing with pain. "Wha-"

And then the entire window exploded, sending a shockwave rolling down the entire ship. Fire washed over the walls. Bits of broken glass sprinkled to the floor.

Shadow and Fate were sent tumbling down the hallway as the window shattered, jagged glass shards impaling the floor they were on seconds ago. Fate was thrown off Shadow and rolled across the hallway until she came to a stop. She raised herself, slightly woozy from the fall.

She felt someone tugging at her arm. "What are you standing around there for?" he said impatiently. "Let's go!"

Fate was shaken out of her stupor, and she immediately broke into a run. Shadow also ran alongside her...until he stopped abruptly, and whipped back around.

"What?" Fate began to say, but then realized what was going on.

The explosion had created a giant hole where the window was. Bits of glass littered the floor and walls. But that didn't matter to the Black Arms aliens that were starting to crawl through the opening, like an army of ants.

Fate's heart stopped. Of course there would be something like this. They had just assumed that the Black Arms will withdraw for today, but they had been wrong. How they even found the Arthra, she didn't know. But she knew one thing. Their ship was no being invaded. "Shadow!" she called out at the hedgehog skating back down the hallway, towards the aliens.

"Go! I can take them!" Shadow shouted back, and then leapt straight at the aliens, glowing with chaos energy.

Outside the Arthra, a swarm of Black Arms waited, ready to charge into battle. There was one gaping hole on the side of the Arthra, the side where the meteor (the meteor Hayate previously saw) had struck. The aliens roared triumphantly, and cocked their weapons.

The fight was just now beginning.

* * *

 **\- To be continued -**

 **Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker15 here, with...a rather disappointing chapter in my opinion. I mean, yes, the battle is over, and it is time for the main heroes to interact, but I'm not sure If I wrote their confrontation okay. I'm not sure whether the conversations did the characters justice, so I'm worried. However, a fanfic writer's gotta do what a fanfic writer's gotta do!**

 **I've had some review ask me this, so I'll answer it. No, Eggman will not be making an appearance in this fic. I know he's one of the most iconic villains of the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, but I don't think he'll fit in well to the story I have in mind, and I feel like he's just going to be shoehorned in if I put him in now.**

 **Anyhoo, please feel free to state your opinions about this chapter, or any chapter for that matter. I know this chapter may have been lazily done, so I would gladly take advice on how to write better.**

 **On a completely unrelated subject, they are making ANOTHER Sonic Boom game. Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice is going to be the next sonic game. And...I am not looking forward to it. Honestly, Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric f*cking sucked. I know the sequel could be much better, so I shouldn't judge, but still, after the disappointment Rise of Lyric gave me...well, my expectations are pretty low. That doesn't mean that I've given up on the franchise though, so I'll be waiting, and hoping against hope that it is good!**

 **In the meantime, it looks like the heroes are in a real pickle now. With the Arthra breached, how will they respond to these invaders? What is Black Doom's plan? Who is orchestrating all this? Find out (hopefully) in the next chapter of** _ **White Devil: Genesis**_ **!**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack on the Arthra

**Chapter 4: Attack on the Arthra**

 **I already said that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or MGLN, but I'll say it again. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or MGLN.**

* * *

The explosion rocked the entire ship. Nanoha, Hayate, Sonic, and Tails were thrown to the ground from the sudden movement. Computer screens shattered, its parts littering the floor. A few documents that were sitting around on other tables fluttered to the ground, blown away by the force of the explosion. A brief wave of heat and light washed over all of them.

Nanoha lay sprawled on the floor, her ears ringing. She blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the fogginess that was clouding them. She slowly raised herself, trying not to cut herself on the broken glass.

Besides her, Hayate sat up, and spat a piece of paper out of her mouth. "Ugh." she said.

Sonic was the first one to recover. He leaped to his feet, and quickly did some leg stretches, getting back in shape. "Uh-oh, Gotta go!" he yelled, and took off through the open door. Tails followed right after Sonic, his twin tails spinning furiously. "Come on!" he shouted to the girls, who had gotten to their feet.

Nanoha looked around. The room was in shambles. Parts of the wall were cracked, and chunks of it littered the floor. chairs and tables were thrown haphazardly across the room. outside, more crashes and growls could be heard.

"Hurry, Hayate!" Nanoha shouted, and pulled on the other girl's hand. Hayate nodded, and they bolted for the door.

They ran outside the corridor, and found the lights flashing haphazardly. Another explosion rocked the Arthra, and the girls stumbled, Nanoha holding onto a wall to keep herself steady.

"What's going on?!" she shouted.

 _It's the Black Arms. They've broken in!_ Fate's telepathic voice burst into her head.

 _Fate-chan! Are you okay?_ Nanoha shouted, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

 _For now._ Fate answered. _Shadow's gone to hold them off. I'm going to help though._

 _Be careful!_ Nanoha said, worry clear in her voice.

 _I will. I promise._ Fate calmly replied.

Another explosion came from outside. The ship groaned from the impact. Parts of the ship were being dented. And somewhere not far off, the howling and screeching of Black Arms aliens could be heard. The Arthra was breached. There was no time.

Nanoha groped at her neck. She felt the smooth cold surface of Raising Heart, brimming with power, and she grew a bit calmer. A bit.

Magenta light surrounded her entire body. When it receded, she was back in her barrier jacket, Raising Heart a staff in her hand. She held it steady with both hands, feeling the power rushing though it, and through her.

Besides her, a soft shimmer of white light caught Nanoha's attention. She looked to see Hayate in the center of the light. She was in her full knight armor, with a black and white barrier jacket over a black and yellow minidress. A white balmoral was on her head. Three pairs of black wings were coming out of her back. Her staff, Schwertkreuz, a long golden rod with a cross at the tip, was in her hand.

She looked at Nanoha and grinned. "Been a while since I've been in this outfit." she commented, twirling her staff experimentally. "Feels great!"

Nanoha also smiled. It was quite good to see her friend remain happy, despite the fact that their ship was breached. "Well, we've got work to do."

"You're right! Time to teach those aliens a lesson!" Hayate yelled, and charged down the corridor.

"Don't use any of your spells in here though!" Nanoha yelled, also flying alongside Hayate. "You'll blow this ship up! Or worse!"

"No need to rub it in." Hayate pouted a little. "I'll go outside the ship and try bottleneck any breaches that the aliens had made!" she shouted back.

Nanoha nodded. "Good luck!"

Hayate only grinned once again, and then flew off down another corridor.

Wind whipped against her face, ruffling her short brown hair, but Hayate paid it no mind. She kept racing towards the boundaries of the ship, her device ready.

Despite the fact that there was an alien invasion going on, it felt great to be back in action. She felt so free when she was like this. Of course, she had now gotten out of her wheelchair, so she could feel free even if she didn't go into her battle mode, but there was something different about feeling the enormous amount of raw power inside her, and being able to wield it.

Of course, she couldn't do her fancy stuff in here. Her mana capacity and output may be extraordinary, but her control of that magic power were quite abysmal. If she tried to take out one alien inside the Arthra, she could blow another hole in the ship, or worse.

So that's why she was looking for an exit, to get outside the ship where she would be able to use her power without fear of collateral damage. She turned a corner, and saw a gap in the side of the ship, left there by various meteors. Thankfully, no aliens had found that little crack just yet, since it was too small for them compared to a host of bigger holes the meteors left. However, there was still room for a small girl to slip through.

Hayate slid through the crack, and found herself outside the Arthra, floating in the dimension space. She looked down and immediately wished she hadn't. She could fly, but still, the endless void of space would scare and awe almost anyone. Her wings flapped, steadying herself.

She began to fly around the ship looking for some aliens. Thankfully, they weren't really hard to find.

She found them clustered outside the ship, trying to crawl through the hole that the meteor had made.

"No you don't." she muttered, brandishing her staff. She pointed it at the aliens.

Hayate closed her eyes, concentrating. "Come forth, the wind of snow, and become the fletching which falls from the heavens!" she spoke the aria. A series of white circles, each filled with strange symbols, materialized themselves at the tip of the staff. They began to glow with a soft light.

Some of the aliens still outside the ship noticed this. They screeched a warning, and tried to escape.

Unfortunately, escape was impossible in this situation.

The circles flashed with white light as Hayate cast the Hraesvelgr. White energy beams shot from each of the circles, shooting towards the enemy. A whole barrage of light streaked towards the Black Arms.

The beams then stopped in the midst of the aliens. The aliens looked confused at the sudden stop. However, their relief was cut short, as the energy began to rapidly compact itself.

The explosion was like several bombs going off. White light exploded everywhere, covering the aliens in the blast. They shrieked as they were flung around like a ragdoll, or obliterated by the blasts.

A flutter of many wings caught Hayate's attention. She turned to see a whole army of Black Arms, flying in the dimension space, each of them armed with guns. Several dozen of them flew at breakneck speed towards Hayate.

Hayate simply swiveled her staff around to face the oncoming army. She muttered the aria again, and the circles once again flashed with light.

Another barrage of mana shots, and a series of explosions later, none of the first wave remained standing. However, the aliens were now amassing, getting ready for a second wave.

Hayate almost smirked, and simply blew them away as they came. Same for the third wave, and the fourth one. She wondered briefly how Nanoha would react to this. Normally, Nanoha was the one known as the big gun, but Hayate was a serious rival to that title.

Hayate saw another round of aliens rising up. She twirled her staff, showing off slightly, and got ready.

However, someone had other ideas.

* * *

 _Location Unknown_

Black Doom watched with some amount of surprise and horror as his forces lines up for what had been an utter curb stomp. He watched as on girl absolutely destroyed several waves of the Black Arms. Not that it mattered, but still...he would have to take care of that one if he didn't want her getting in her way.

However, before he could do that, he had to stop more of his forces from attacking that girl. He could always get more aliens, but he would still do well to be a bit conservative. From what he had gathered, her power is too great to be used in close combat, or inside the ship so she is fighting outside. Then that means...

"Don't try and engage the girl outside the ship." Black Doom quietly commanded, his voice raspy and deep, like knife on stone. "Focus on getting into the ship instead."

The command was relayed to all of the aliens, who immediately followed suit.

* * *

 _Location: Outside Arthra_

Hayate frowned as she spotted that the fifth wave of aliens were drawing back. They were scattering, moving away from her. The ones who had been lingering outside the ship this entire time now fought to get inside the ship.

Hayate realized that her attacks had been read, and her weakness about not being able to use her immense power inside the ship had been exploited.

 _Nanoha-chan, can you hear me?_ Hayate said through the mind link.

 _Hayate-chan! Are you all right?_

 _I've managed to blow away most of the aliens, but they are moving into the ship. I can't use my full power in there._ Hayate replied.

 _I thought I was supposed to be the-_

 _-cannon on this team, I know._ Hayate finished, with a small smile. _But still, pretty effective, eh?_

Nanoha only huffed through the mind link, and Hayate could almost imagine Nanoha pouting at the other end.

 _Anyways, good luck in there!_ Hayate said worriedly.

 _Thanks!_ Nanoha shut off the mind link, and turned back to the aliens she was fighting.

She let off another round of axel shooters, the pink orbs sailing through the air and hitting the aliens. However, the aliens were clever enough to utilize their shields, and protect themselves from the blasts. Some of the mana blasts were deflected off course, and hit the ceilings or wall instead. Nanoha winced; the ship was damaged already.

The aliens also responded with their own guns. Nanoha quickly ducked behind a collapsed wall, breathing heavily. The plasma shots hit the wall, and literally blew it away, sending Nanoha tumbling forwards.

She raised a shield just in time for a laser shot smash right into her shield. The barrier flickered, but held firm.

She leveled her device at the aliens in front of her. Pink circles of light began to rotate around the rod of her device. A ball of pink energy formed and grew at the tip of Raising Heart, glowing as it did so.

 **"Divine..."** Raising Heart said.

As Nanoha was about to fire it though, a blue blur rushed past her, curled into a spiky ball, and slammed into the aliens. They were tossed aside like leaves in the wind.

Sonic didn't stop, except to flash Nanoha a grin. He began to run in place, kicking up dust as he did so. His legs were moving so fast that it looked like a figure eight. Sonic faced the aliens head on. "Let's do this!" he shouted, before shooting forward with the Sonic boost.

Needless to say, the aliens didn't stand a chance. They were thrown into the walls, rubble smashing down on them, or simply being K. by the sheer force of the blow. Sonic then did a lap around the room, mopping up every alien in sight.

As Nanoha watched, her staff still primed and loaded for a Divine Buster, Sonic backflipped a laser shot, smashed the aliens in the face, and then landed on the ground, striking a pose.

He turned to Nanoha. "Thought a little help wouldn't hurt." he said with a grin.

Nanoha nodded, with a smile of her own on her face. However, that look was soon replaced by a look of alarm as she spotted a surviving alien leap up behind Sonic, its sword slashing down.

"Duck!" Nanoha screamed, and aimed the tip of her staff, still brimming with energy, at the oncoming alien. Sonic noticed this and quickly dashed out of the way of the beam.

 **"...Buster."** Raising Heart finished.

The Divine Buster certainly lived up to its name. A giant beam of pink light shot out, right toward the alien. Nanoha's aim was true. The alien's eyes widened as it realize what was going on, but too late; the beam struck it dead on.

After a flash of pink light, the alien's sword was the only thing left as it thudded to the floor.

Sonic whistled. "Talk about overkill." he said.

Nanoha blushed slightly. "Thanks." she turned around as more plasma shots lit up the hallways.

"Let's-a go!" Sonic shouted, taking off -

 **Whoa! Whoa, whoa! You are going to make a certain plumber from a different franchise very angry right now.**

"Okay, fine." Sonic grumbled, before taking off. Pinks wings sprouted from Nanoha's ankles and wrists, and she too shot forwards, trying to keep up with Sonic. It was impossible though. The hedgehog was much too fast for that.

Sonic ran past several rooms with doors that were ripped off by the hinges. Lights sparked and hissed in the room, but he paid it little mind. He activated his Sonic Boost and sprinted through the halls, knocking aside any alien that came in his path.

* * *

Fate was at the end of the hallway, the hallway leading up to the shattered window that she had previously met Shadow next to. Fate was already in her barrier jacket, Bardiche in full scythe form in her hands, ready to strike, but...she didn't move. She was looking at Shadow.

Shadow sent wave after wave of chaos spears at the aliens. Yellow bolts of pure chaos energy hurtled at the aliens. Each wave impaled the Black Arms, sending them tumbling out into dimension space, or rendering them kneeling on the floor.

One of the aliens leaped towards Shadow, its sword outstretched. Shadow only backed up, leaped into the air, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of the alien's head. It flew several feet before it smacked into the unforgiving surface of the wall behind it.

The enemy slogged on. Shadow decided to go for a more drastic approach. He took a running leap, and soared through the air. Plasma bolts streaked towards him, but he simply twisted and turned with extreme gymnastic virtuosity, dodging every single one of them. He landed right in the middle of the aliens.

Shadow's body glowed crimson. His eyes flared, and shone brightly, just like his body.

"Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow roared.

A massive ball of red energy exploded outwards. The effects were quite devastating, the energy washing over everything, the remains of the window, the black arms, the walls, the rubble, or Fate, who just so happened to be in the blast's way. She shielded her face as the energy knocked her back, landing on the floor.

She raised herself again, and looked at Shadow, who was standing in the middle of a charred black circle, the aliens all lying around him. None of them had escaped his wrath.

As Shadow steadied himself, taking a deep breath, Fate looked curiously at Shadow. He turned as more aliens came flooding through the shattered window, and in that moment, Fate caught sight of the hedgehog's eyes for a fraction of a second.

She stared into a pair of ruby eyes, much like her own. However, it was what was in the rubies that made him so different. They were filled with a burning, raging fire, an inferno that grew increasingly ferocious by the second. It was rage that filled the hedgehog's eyes, rage that would make lesser people look away immediately.

But Fate didn't look away. She looked into those eyes. She looked beyond the rage. She looked past the fire. And she found...

"Chaos spear!"

The voice jolted her out of her trance, and she ducked as the bolt of yellow energy sailed past her head. It slammed into the ceiling, hitting an alien that was sneaking up on Fate without her noticing.

"What are you just standing around there for?" Shadow yelled irritably.

Fate realized that they were still under attack. She blinked.

"If you're going to fight, then fight!" Shadow yelled.

Those words were enough to make Fate leap into action. She dashed forwards, Bardiche ready. The aliens noticed her, and primed their weapons. They fired, a barrage of multicolored blasts shooting towards Fate.

Fate simply twisted and twirled in midair, narrowly squeezing through the gaps between the shots. She continued to sail forwards, a blond-black streak in the aliens' eyes.

Fate swung Bardiche. The yellow energy cut through the aliens, one strike blasting away a good portion of the invaders. They flew backwards, smashed into walls, and didn't get back up. She skidded to a stop, and looked at Shadow again.

She realized why she had found a connection between them. She knew what she had seen in those burning red eyes. She knew why it felt so familiar.

Grief.

Sadness.

Loss.

The memories of a painful past that still haunted him till this day.

She didn't know what exactly the hedgehog had been through, but she knew those feelings. She knew how it felt like to realize that she was just a failed experiment, that she was a disappointment, that she lost a mother, and a sister she didn't even realize existed.

She knew how it felt like to hold all that pain inside.

She knew that, when you had such pain, you wanted to cover it up. With sadness. With cold indifference. With anger.

But she knew that it didn't make the past go away.

 _Fate! What is going on down there?_ Lindy Harlaown's voice broke her train of thoughts.

 _Shadow and I are at a breach area._ Fate responded immediately. _The aliens are still coming._ as she relayed her message through the telepathic link, she saw more aliens drop down in front of her. She whipped her hand up, and a ball of golden light blossomed on her palm.

"Plasma...smasher!" she yelled.

she unleashed a beam of energy at a point blank range. It engulfed the entire swarm of aliens, and blasted them completely out of the ship. They shrieked as they fell into the endless void below them.

Beside her, A massive _Boom_ and an explosion of red light told her that Shadow was also serving the aliens a good beating.

 _I think we'll be able to bottleneck the breach down here._ Fate told Lindy. _However, there are still more of them inside the ship._

 _I am aware of that._ Lindy responded. _Don't worry. We'll take care of them. In the meantime, be careful. Or as careful as you can be in a war zone._

Fate almost laughed. _I'll do my best._ She responded.

She shut off the link, then turned to the onslaught of aliens, Shadow by her side. She glanced at him, and saw him fix his gaze on the Black Arms, his eyes filled with hate.

Whatever pain he held, it was connected to these Black Arms. Sonic said that the Black Arms had invaded Earth before. Could it be that Shadow was wrapped up in an incident that scarred him?

She didn't have time to ponder that any longer though, as the aliens attacked once more. She gripped Bardiche tightly, then leaped into combat.

* * *

One might be wondering where the Wolkenritter was at this point. The answer? They were pinned down around the medical bay, their weapons ready.

One of them had his hand held up in front of him, a barrier of white light shielding the foursome from the attacks. He was white-haired, with blue dog ears sticking out from underneath. Zafira, the guardian beast, grimaced as a barrage of plasma fire hit his shield, but he held.

Besides her, a stern-looking woman with pink hair glanced at Zafira with concern. "Will the barrier hold, Zafira?" she asked curtly. Signum, knight of the sword, gripped said sword, Laevatein tightly.

Zafira nodded curtly. "It will hold." he said shortly.

Besides him, a young girl with fiery red hair stomped her feet impatiently. "Damn it!" Vita, knight of the iron hammer yelled. "Can't we just go smash their heads in?"

"If you think you can cover the distance between them and us before you get riddled with plasma shots, you're welcome to try." Shamal warned.

"Well then, how about this?!" she said.

Four reddish spheres materialized in front of her. She raised her device, Graf Eisen, and swung it back like a baseball bat.

"Take...this!" she shouted, swinging the hammer with all her might.

 **"Schwalbefliegen."** the hammer said in a metallic voice.

The hammer swung around and struck the four spheres.

Babe Ruth would have been jealous.

The spheres streaked across the hallway, each being encased in a red aura of energy as it flew. They flew at the aliens, each one a small but deadly package of havoc.

Most of the aliens panicked, hiding behind their shields, or trying to move out of the way. However, some of the more clever ones stepped forwards, leveling their guns. One black arms alien fired a shot from the plasma gun. The shot streaked through the air, a ball of crackling green light, and collided with the red sphere in midair.

The result was that the two shots exploded in a shower of bright sparks. Red and green lit up the dark streets, and the remainder of Vita's spheres fell to the ground, still burning hot. It was kinda like fireworks.

Beside her, Vita stomped her foot angrily. "Darn it!" she snarled. "Why do they have to be so smart about this?!"

"Just because they are an alien race doesn't mean they are idiots, Vita." Signum said quietly to a raging Vita. However, she was too busy caught up in her rant.

At the end of the hall, however, there was a package of surprise waiting to be delivered.

A flash of yellow fox tails could be seen briefly in the shadows of the corridor.

Signum spotted this. She inwardly smirked. The aliens won't know what hit them.

Tails crouched behind a pile of rubble, trying not to make a sound that would give him away. He pulled out a ring bomb from...somewhere, and held it gingerly in his hands.

"Calm down. You can do this. You can do this." The fox told himself continuously.

He gripped the ring bomb for a moment...then leaped out from his hiding place. The aliens immediately spotted him, and primed their weapons, snarling. However, Tails was quicker on the draw, and he threw the bomb right at the aliens. There was a bright flash, and an explosion engulfed several aliens, knocking them down. The remaining multitude of aliens were distracted by a swarm of rings that exploded out of nowhere, knocking into them.

Tails then proceeded to leap towards the aliens, and knocked them down with his tails. He spun around hitting a surprised alien in its chest.

The remaining Black Arms snarled, but failed to see Vita come out from her hiding place once more.

Vita lifted Graf Eisen, who flashed in response. Vita leaped forward, her hammer ready. A rocket engine snapped out of one end of the hammer, and flared, propelling Vita down the hallway. A trail of smoke was left as she streaked towards the unsuspecting aliens.

By the time they realized the new threat, it was too late.

"Raketen...hammer!" Vita roared, slamming the hammer down upon the enemy.

The alien never stood a chance. Its head was smashed completely by the brutal blow. Vita the swung at the two aliens standing next to the one who just got pulverized. With one blow, the knight of the iron hammer sent the aliens crashing into the wall, leaving quite an imprint.

An alien dived down at her, firing plasma blasts rapidly. This forced Vita to roll out of harm's way, ducking for cover. The alien landed back upon the ground, and fired its gun at Vita's hiding place, blowing away bits of it. However, it didn't get far as a spinning, yellow ball of spikes - Tails' spin dash - slammed into it.

"I don't think so." Tails said, his face determined.

The Black Arms right in front of him swung its sword at Tails. Tails leaped back to evade as the blade flew down...down...down...

And then it stopped as it was impaled by a metal blade from behind. The Black Arms was suspended in midair, not even knowing what just happened to it, as Signum's blade, Laevatein, was thrust into its chest.

Signum, withdrew her blade, which had been in schlangeform, and retracted it. The blade, which had been extended in a series of blades on a thick cord, came together into the demon blade of flame.

Tails sighed in relief, and turned to Signum. "Thanks." he said softly.

Signum simply nodded. She then thrust Laevatein forwards, facing the aliens. She leaped into the air, running towards them. She raised her sword high in the air, and drew it back for the strongest blow she can give.

The aliens shrieked, and readied their weapons, but they were a tad bit too late.

Laevatein burst into flames. Fire encased the blade, burning from the hilt to the tip of the sword. The aura of flames shone brightly, shining in the aliens' eyes. The knight of the sword swung the flaming sword down, a deadly arc cutting through the air.

The aliens didn't stand a chance. They were annihilated.

There was a flash of fire, a series of shrieks from the aliens, and then silence. Signum stood in the middle of a ring of fire, her sword smoking.

She turned back to Tails, who was gaping at the destruction. "...whoa." he said after a moment of silence.

Signum almost smirked. "Let's go." she said shortly.

The remaining aliens started to back off, raising their shields in a phalanx formation, with guns poking out in between. They prepared to fire.

But not before Zafira leaped in front of Signum, his hand outstretched.

"Steel yoke!" he shouted.

The aliens pulled their triggers -!

And then a series of spikes, composed of white energy, burst out of the ground. The crisscrossed each other, making a deadly cage like structure made of mana.

The aliens couldn't dodge the spikes in time. They were skewered by the spikes, impaled from whatever direction they were facing. Some who were lucky enough to avoid the spikes were trapped as more of them grew around them, effectively creating a cage of light.

The dust cleared, and Zafira lowered his hand.

"Nice one." Tails said, quite impressed.

"Thanks for the distraction." Zafira replied.

As they turned to go fight more of the Black Arms, however, a low hum rang throughout the entire ship. The floor vibrated slightly, just enough to be felt.

"What the -" Vita began.

And then the entire ship was rocked by an explosion.

Golden light blasted through the corridors, striking aliens and mages alike. The impact was enough to send many mages stumbling into a wall, or make them fall flat on the floor.

"What the heck is going on?!" Vita shouted.

* * *

Outside the Arthra, the entire ship was completely impaled through by several giant laser beams. They punched through the ship's walls, and left a gaping, smoking hole where it had impaled it.

Another low hum sounded in the air. A soft, golden light began to glow around a part of the ship. It became larger and brighter, growing into a column of golden light. Then the light abruptly shut off, leaving only a thin golden line in the darkness.

And then the laser struck, a plume of blue light engulfing the street. It blasted down from the sky, and struck the ship.

The Arthra rocked from yet another explosion.

Nanoha was sent tumbling down the hallway from the shockwave. She slammed painfully to the ground, and groaned, still maintaining a tight grip on Raising Heart.

"Raising Heart, what just happened?" Nanoha muttered as she slowly raised herself up.

 **"It appears to be a laser beam, master.** " the device responded calmly.

"I realize that, Raising Heart." Nanoha groaned. However, a flash of golden light from the corridor caught her attention. She recognized the mana color.

"Fate!" She yelled as she leapt up, and soared down the hallway.

She found Fate next to a shattered window, holding back a swarm of Black Arms. Shadow was with her, also decimating several aliens at once.

Fate turned momentarily, after slashing at an alien with Bardiche. "Nanoha!" She said, her face flooding with relief. "Thank goodness you're all right!" She smiled despite her face being streaked with soot from the battle.

"Same here." Nanoha replied, coming to a stop next to Fate.

Besides them, Shadow simply scoffed, before impaling an alien with a chaos spear. The girls stared at him. The hedgehog ignored them.

 _Why is he like this?_ Nanoha asked silently to Fate.

 _I'm not sure..._ Fate responded, though she still mulled over the thought she had earlier.

However, before any of them could say or do anything, something small and black sailed through the shattered window. The three of them immediately lifted their weapons and aimed at the object. However, it didn't attack, but simply hovered in the air. What Nanoha was looking at right now was one of the weirdest objects she had seen yet.

It was like a black flying octopus, except that it only had six tentacles. They were spread outwards, with red streaks running down the middle of them. In the center of it all was a single eye. Fiery red, with narrow pupils like a reptile's, the object hovered in front of the three, staring right at them.

Fate was the first one to speak. "What...what is that?"

"Doom's eye." Shadow replied grimly. "It's a sort of communication device. It's used when he's too afraid to show his face."

"Who?" Nanoha asked.

Just seconds later, she got the answer.

The eye flashed red, and then glowed brightly. Then, like some grotesque alien projector, it projected an image right in front of it. The hologram rippled, then snapped into place, a near translucent image of what Nanoha assumed was Black Doom.

He was quite tall, but appeared to have no legs, instead hovering a few feet off the ground. He was wearing a tattered black robe, with spiky chains draped around his neck, and jewels on top of his robe. Twin horns struck out the side of his head, and three glowing red eyes was in the center of his face.

"Shadow..." he said, in a deep, raspy voice, like stones scraping together. "We meet again..."

Nanoha and Fate both turned to Shadow. His hands were clenched into fists, glowing with chaos energy, and his eyes were fixed on Black Doom with a burning glare.

"What's the matter, Shadow? I thought that our family reunion was supposed to be a happy occasion." Black Doom said mockingly.

"Family reunion?" Nanoha whispered to Fate.

"You dare come back here, after what happened last time?" Shadow's voice had never been more dangerous. "I destroyed you. I annihilated you race. I tore your army down with my own hands! And you still come and talk to me? Sending your own puppet out to talk while you hid in your fortress somewhere? Why don't you come down and face me?" He snarled, his teeth bared.

Black Doom made a series of _rip-rip-rip_ sounds that Nanoha realized was laughter.

"That is quite charming, Shadow. But I didn't come here for you. Not right now, anyway." he then turned to Nanoha and Fate, who both froze on the spot.

"Let me tell you something." he said in a low voice. "You may think that our forces are weak, given the fact that you were decimating them with ease. I must say, I am quite impressed. However, you must always check if there are any drones of mine following you to your little ship." he mocked.

"However, this power you possess seems to have convinced you that you - and your organization - that you have the rights to be the patrol of these worlds. You think that any magical object is safer in your hands, that you somehow have the rights to collect them." Black Doom stopped for a moment to scoff.

"Lost logia." Fate said slowly. "You're talking about lost logia."

"However you call it, that is your wish." Black Doom said dismissively. "You are quite wrong though, in thinking that you are the greatest power in these worlds. There are other powers out there, stronger and more powerful than you will ever be. And I, " he announced with an air of arrogance around him. "is one of the greatest."

"Not so modest, is he?" Nanoha whispered. Fate simply nodded.

"I know you are trying to take my power. I also know that you will stop at nothing to retrieve it, and claim it as your own, as another 'lost logia'. And I will only warn you this once. If you abandon your hunt for my piece, then I will not bring further harm upon you and your organization."

"What piece?" Nanoha suddenly blurted out. "What are you talking about? We didn't even know about you until today!"

Black Doom paused for a moment, and seemed to ponder this. "Do not try and play innocent with me." he said after a moment. "I already know you are looking for my power."

"And if you try and take it, if you do not make peace with me, then I assure you, you and every one of your organization will BURN!" Black Doom snarled. "Is that clear?"

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other. They didn't know what this guy was talking about. But he clearly possessed immense power that he hadn't revealed yet, which he was afraid that the TSAB will take as a lost logia. And now, he was attacking then for something they hadn't even known about.

The choice was clear.

"Whatever power you possess, you are wrong in thinking that we were trying to attack you for it." Fate said, looking relatively calm for someone being faced by an alien overlord. "But now that we know you have power in your hands that you can use to harm others, we will not allow you to keep it." she said coldly.

Black Doom didn't seem scared by this, however. On the contrary, he rather looked amused.

"So be it. Know that I warned you." he said in a dangerous voice. He then turned to Shadow.

"As for you...Shadow, I will deal with you soon enough."

"Shut it." Shadow growled. Nanoha was quite alarmed by his appearance. His fur was bristling, his hands were literally shooting out chaos energy, and fire danced in his eyes. "I promised that I would put my past behind me, and I did...until you turned up. I will find you, Black Doom. And I will finish what I should have done the last time." he said, anger visible in his voice.

Black Doom only laughed. "Let's see if you can, Shadow. You can never outrun your past. No matter what you think, no matter where you lock it away, it will always exist, and come back to haunt you. Just like it haunted that old professor..."

Shadow roared. He thrust out his hand in the direction of Doom's eye. A giant bolt of chaos energy exploded from the tip of his hand, and shot straight at Doom's eye.

Black Doom's hologram simply scoffed, before fading away. The chaos spear struck, and Nanoha's vision was suddenly filled with yellow light and smoke.

The girls shielded their eyes from the blast. When the light subsided, only smoke was left. Doom's eye could be seen flying away in the distance.

Fate was still staring after Doom's eye, pondering what had happened, when she had a sudden idea. _Amy!_ she yelled into her mind link.

 _Fate?_ Amy's voice came into her head. _What's going on?_

 _The breach area that Nanoha and I are in right now. We just had a confrontation with an enemy drone of some sort._ Fate said urgently. _It's flying away just now. Think you can track it?_

 _Hang on...hang on..._ Amy muttered. _This is quite hard...Ah! Yes! Gotcha!_

 _Did you get it?_ Fate asked excitedly.

 _Yes! And if you are thinking what I'm thinking..._ Amy said.

"What is it, Fate?" Nanoha asked, her face curious.

"That drone is flying away right now. Where else would it go but to its source?" Fate explained, pointing at the near-invisible shape of Doom's eye in the distance. "Therefore, it will lead us..."

"...right to Black Doom! Fate, good thinking!" Nanoha exclaimed, hugging her friend for a moment.

"Thanks." Fate blushed.

She suddenly noticed an absence of a certain hedgehog. "Shadow?" she said, frowning. She looked down the hallway, but didn't see anything other than a pair of footprints in the dust.

"He seemed quite upset..." Nanoha said.

"That is an understatement." Fate said softly.

Shadow...why had he reacted so negatively to Black Doom?

"There's no more of them coming." Nanoha said, breaking Fate out of her thoughts. "What's going on?"

 _The aliens are retreating._ Amy said through the mind link _. I don't know why, but it doesn't matter. I've almost finished tracing the drone._

"Talk about irony." Nanoha said with a wry smile. "He tracks us down, now we track down him."

 _Heh. Well, now that the aliens are gone, we can get some breathing room._ Amy said. _Luckily, the combat information center was relatively untouched. I'll tell you and all the others when I find out where the drone is going._

"All right! Thank you!" Nanoha said managed a smile. "Let's go find the others, Fate." she tugged on Fate's sleeve. Fate nodded, and both of them sprinted down the hallway.

But as Fate ran, she couldn't get one question out of her head.

 _How is Black Doom wrapped up in Shadow's past?_

* * *

"Amy, how is the Arthra doing?" Lindy asked about an hour later.

After the enemies had retreated, the mages collected in the briefing room to look over the damage. It was a wide conference room, with a long table at the center. Lindy sat at the very head sipping her usual green tea, while the rest sat on either side of the table. Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate sat on one side, while Sonic, Tails, and Shadow...were supposed to sit on the other, but none of them sat except Tails. Shadow was standing in the corner, his face in the shadows (no pun intended), and Sonic, claiming that he didn't really like sitting around for long periods of time, was standing behind Tails' seat, occasionally doing some leg stretches. The Wolkenritter sat besides Tails.

a grant holographic screen was displayed in front of everyone. It was slightly blurred, and occasionally broken with static.

"I've just now received the report, and well...it's not good." Amy said. A diagram of the ship came up on screen. Several pieces were missing from the wings and the tail of the ship, and it was listing onto the side.

"The meteors caused some damage to the side of the ship, taking out several windows and damaging the outer hull. the prongs have been almost completely destroyed, and the wirings have been melted off. After that, the lasers did even more damage, causing several parts of the ship to be punched right through, and it damaged the Arc-En-Ciel itself."

"Arc-En-Ciel?" Tails asked.

"It is a magical cannon of sorts. It fires a blast that is capable of destroying everything within a 100km radius of the target point by distorting the time-space of that region." Amy explained, leaving Tails wide-eyed at such a weapon.

"I didn't even know that was possible..." he muttered.

"Are you serious, Tails? There's actually something you don't know?" Sonic chided jokingly, patting the back of the kit's chair.

"Also, majority of the shields are down, and almost all of the transport system has been rendered nonfunctional, as well as the communications devices. We can't contact the headquarters or any other ship in the vicinity." Amy concluded her report.

Lindy looked grim as she looked over the damages done to the ship. "Whoever attacked our ship isn't messing around." she said after a pause. "But you did say that you managed to track down the source?"

"That is currently being done." Amy said, pulling up another diagram on the screen. It showed several coordinates, and a few dots moving around, which made zero sense whatsoever. Then again, it was the space between all the worlds, after all.

"Tracking is almost complete." Amy declared. "I would be having a much easier time if the computer system hadn't been damaged in the fight."

"Very well. get back to us when you are finished." Lindy said, then turned to Nanoha and Fate. "Now, you say that this Black Doom has a lost logia in his possession?"

Nanoha nodded, and Fate spoke up. "He seemed to be under the notion that we already knew about it, and that we were going to come after him. Also, he hinted that there were more of them abroad." she answered.

"Another lost logia incident, eh?" Lindy stirred her green tea absent-mindedly. "Well, whether we wanted to retrieve his lost logia or not in the first place, now that we know about it, we have no choice. Sonic, do you know anything Black Doom has that may be a lost logia?" she asked.

Sonic pondered this, and for a moment, the image of seven glowing gems, each a different color and radiating power, came into his head. However, he inwardly shook his head. Black Doom couldn't have the chaos emeralds. They made sure that they were in their possession.

But if it weren't the chaos emeralds, then what could it be?

Sonic shook his head. "No idea." he said truthfully.

"I see." Lindy sighed. "Well, we need to find him first before we can get that lost logia. Which leads me back to you, Amy. Are you done?"

"Wait for it...wait for it..." Amy muttered, furiously working on her keyboard.

"Hang on." Sonic spoke up. "Tails might be able to help with that."

Tails stared at Sonic, wide-eyed. "What?"

Sonic shrugged. "It's computer stuff, isn't it? Come on, Tails. Have a bit more faith in yourself."

"I-I mean, I can try, but I've never seen this kind of system before..." Tails said shyly, standing up and moving over to where Amy was working.

"Can Tails help with the tracking?" Lindy asked, looking at the fox now.

"Oh, you won't believe the things my buddy here can do." Sonic said with a grin. "For instance, he won't stop talking about the time when he made a TV out of paper clips -"

"What?!" Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate exclaimed simultaneously.

"Or when he reprogrammed a supercomputer using dishwasher detergent and a toothpick -"

"Is that stuff even possible?" Nanoha asked, bewildered.

"Don't ask." Tails said with a small smile. He turned to Amy, who nodded, and moved to give Tails some room to work, all the while staring wide-eyed at the fox.

"Hang on, give me a sec..." Tails said, and started tapping on the keyboard.

The screen flashed red. Various boxes with ! signs in them popped up randomly across it, then turned green and disappeared.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic simply put a finger to his lips, smiling, and gestured to wait.

The screen continued beeping, then it went silent. For a moment, the red dots on the screen pulsated, sending waves across the screen. Then, a small window popped up, with a sign that read: **Tracking...25%.** **30%.** **35%.** **40%.**

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief that they didn't realize they had been holding.

"Man, I knew you could do it!" Sonic patted the fox on the back, grinning ear to ear.

"They never cease to surprise us." Amy said. The other girls simply shook their heads, a bemused smile on their faces.

"Well, looks like you managed to track down Black Doom. Thank you, Tails." Lindy said, a faint smile on her lips.

Tails nodded. "No problem." he said.

"Look, it's coming up on the screen!" Hayate yelled, drawing everyone's attention.

 **Tracking...97%. 98%. 99%. 100%.**

"Finally!" Lindy said, moving over to the screen. "Let's see where our friend Doom has chosen to settle." she tapped a few places on the keyboard, and the image popped up.

The image of a green planet floating in space popped up. It was lush, with grass growing all over the place, and had a few blue streaks running through it, which looked like rivers. The image, however was marred by the huge black chunk of rock floating right above it.

It was huge, showing up clearly on the screen despite the planet being multiple times bigger than itself. it was composed of black rock, and had a few jagged crystalline material poking out. It was shaped like a water droplet lying sideways, one end rounded, and one end pointed. A reddish aura surrounded it. Black tentacles sprouted from various parts of the object, and was imbedded into the surface of the green planet.

Sonic's eyes grew wide at the sight. "No...no, it can't be." he muttered.

"What is it?" Lindy asked sharply. "Is it someplace you know?"

"Yes. I never realized it would come into danger again..." Sonic took a deep breath. "It's a place called Planet Wisp."

* * *

 **\- To be continued -**

 **Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamev15 here (previously Jamesbreaker15), presenting you with my longest chapter yet! Sorry it took so long to come out, but I had to deal with some personal matters, which I would go too much into detail about.**

 **However, I had a very special event two days ago, and that is watching** _ **Terminator: Genisys**_ **! And well...despite the strong negativity towards that film, I found it very entertaining, and I thought it was a movie worth your time. I mean, I won't spoil it now, but the Movie does have some very interesting moments, and I think this is a fresh start for the franchise. It's no** _ **Terminator**_ **, or** _ **Terminator 2: Judgement Day**_ **(my favorite movie of all time, right up there with** _ **The Avengers**_ **and** _ **The Dark Knight**_ **), but then again, those movies were simply legends. We will never forget. :)**

 **Anyhoo, a lot more happened in this chapter. Black Doom openly challenges the mages, they realize that Black Doom has a lost logia in his possession, Tails shows off his computer skillz, and they find out that Black Doom is at Planet Wisp!**

 **What will happen next? Will they make it to Black Doom, defeat him once and for all, and retrieve the lost logia? Find out in the next chapter of** _ **White Devil: Genesis**_ **!**

 **P.S: Maybe I should rename it,** _ **White Devil:**_ _ **Genisys**_ **...hehe.**

 **Next: The mages and Sonic & co. set out to find Black Doom and bring him down, which brings them to the unknown world of Planet Wisp. It may seem peaceful at first, but who knows what surprises wait for them once they set foot on the once-serene planet?**

 **Chapter 5: Planet Wisp**

 **Coming Soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Planet Wisp

**Chapter 5: Planet Wisp**

 **Did you know that...**

 **\- If you shake a pencil, it looks like it's made of rubber.**

 **\- If you put an ice cube in a fireplace, it will melt**

 **\- I don't own either Sonic the Hedgehog and/or MGLN.**

 **Painfully obvious, but now you know...**

* * *

"Planet Wisp. It is the host to a variety of fauna and mysterious vegetation." Tails explained, walking back and forth in front of the screen. It displayed the surface of a planet that was lush with plants, red and yellow flowers sprouting everywhere. "It's also known as the homeworld of an alien species known as the wisps."

"Lisps?" Hayate asked, a blank look on her face.

Sonic facepalmed. "No, w-i-s-p-s. You gotta know the difference. I made the same mistake when I heard of them."

"What are the wisps that you're talking about?" Lindy asked.

Tails typed a few commands on the keyboard, and another picture popped up. It displayed a curious looking creature. Its skin was the palest blue, almost white. It had a huge head on top on three tentacles, with a single eye right in the middle of it. Two antennas spouted from its head. The creature - the wisp - was hovering a few feet off the ground.

"This is a wisp." Tails said, gesturing at the picture.

"Okay. That's definitely not a lisp." Hayate concluded.

"Genius." Sonic said, with a hint of sarcasm. Hayate caught this, and blushed embarrassedly.

"Black Doom's kidnapping these guys?!" Nanoha gasped.

"They are an extraterrestrial alien species originating from Planet Wisp, but can also be found on many different planets throughout the universe." Tails continued. "They are made up of a very strong energy called hyper-go-on."

"Why that name of all the names?" Nanoha whispered to Fate. Fate shushed her.

"How powerful is it?" Lindy asked, a faint crease appearing between her eyebrows.

"It can power machinery, can be utilized as different abilities -" here he glanced at Sonic, who winked. "- and once, it was powerful enough to restrain a black hole."

"Are you serious?" Fate said, her mouth agape.

"I saw it. I was in that black hole after all." Sonic stepped up.

"You were WHAT?!" Nanoha and Hayate both shouted.

"Hey, it's just Monday!" Sonic grinned.

Lindy could only laugh at the potential and power of these...er, hedgehogs and fox. However, the mention of the wisps' power did leave her wondering about one thing.

"If the wisps are really that powerful, then could they be the lost logia that Black Doom was talking about?"

"It could be...it is definitely powerful, and it could mean serious trouble if he decides to use it for himself." Tails said, tapping the screen thoughtfully. "Sonic's used them before, quite recently actually." the fox turned to Sonic.

"Yup. One moment I'm a hedgehog, them I'm a laser beam, then I'm a rocket, then a spiked ball, a hover balloon, and some purple jaws monster." Sonic counted off one by one.

"I'm not even going to ask right now." Lindy said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"One time, Eggman - the evil doctor I fight on a daily basis - tried to kidnap the wisps, use it to power a giant mind control cannon, and put everyone on Earth under his control. Luckily me and Tails smashed apart his plan, and the wisps were freed...until now." here Sonic shook his head, his face turning a bit somber for a moment. "So what I'm trying to say is that you can't let Black Doom control all those wisps. That simple enough for ya all?" he looked around the table.

"So Black Doom's controlling all those wisps on the...Planet Wisp?" Fate asked, pointing at the picture of the planet.

"Yes, but I don't know what exactly is going on the planet." Tails frowned. "All we know is that the Black Comet, their vessel, is anchored to Planet wisp, most likely serving as the Black Arms' headquarters. However, we can't be certain that the wisps will be held there. Maybe if I had more time, I could send a probe or something down to the planet to observe it, but..."

"We don't have much time." Lindy finished. "We need to stop Black Doom from using the wisps against us as soon as possible."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nanoha piped up. "Aren't we going?"

"Very good! Exactly my point." Sonic clapped his hands. "All we gotta do it get down onto that planet, go kick some butt, free the wisps, and be done with the job by noon!"

Lindy sighed. "Such optimism. I wish I had that, too."

"I know, I know, it's all much more complicated than that, and I realize it. But there's no point in just worrying about all the complications about it, right?" Sonic gave a pointed stare at Lindy, who smiled slightly, and nodded, conceding.

"Very well." Lindy said. "But we still need to know more about the planet and where the wisps are located. We can't just get on the planet and run all the way around it -" she stopped as Tails gestured at Sonic, who was whistling, his feet tapping the ground. She inwardly groaned. "Well...you get my point, right?" she said hastily.

"It's kinda new to see Lindy-san so flustered." Fate whispered to Nanoha. She giggled, thought she immediately turned it into a cough when said admiral turned around.

" _Anyhoo_ , I think we should at least map out the planet before moving in." Tails cut in. "I could cook up some sort of device that could go through the planet and investigate."

"How long will that take?" Lindy asked.

"I would say...thirty minutes, sixty tops." he said. "It's just a probe, after all. I won't be making anything too fancy."

Lindy - and all the others in the room except for Sonic - were speechless for a moment, but the admiral quickly recovered. "Very well." she said, indicating towards the door. "Can you get to work on it immediately? There is a spare room down the hall that I think is relatively undamaged."

"Yes, ma'am!" Tails said, and walked out the door. Sonic gave his buddy a thumbs up before he left.

"Now, we do need to get down there and find Black Doom ourselves in the meantime." Lindy said briskly. "So who -"

"Me." Sonic said, striding to the door.

They all looked at him.

"Hey, no one know the planet better than me, as I'm the only one who's been there before." he said, doing a few stretches. "Plus, I've worked hard to free these little guys...I can't let them be used for evil once again."

"Well, that's good, but -"

"Aaaaaaaaaand, I absolutely need to go run someplace to relieve my boredom!" Sonic shouted. "I can't stand sitting around all day." he turned to Lindy. "Any objections, admiral?" he smiled, a smile that said _I'm-going-down-there-whether-you-like-it-or-not_.

"That attitude is going to serve you very well in life, Sonic." Lindy said. "Or it's going to mess up your life very quickly."

"So far my life has been good, so I would say that my attitude has served me well." Sonic countered.

The girls watched the banter between Sonic and Lindy like an ongoing tennis match. These two were actually quite the harmony. Then they both smiled at each other, and even laughed a bit.

"Well, you're clear, Sonic." Lindy said assuredly. She then turned a bit more serious. "Now, as for you three..."

"I'll go." Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate said at the same time.

They looked at each other for a moment, then said, "There's no way I'm letting the other two go without me." They realized that they said it at the same time and looked away, blushing.

Lindy had to control herself, because she would have cracked up otherwise. However, she kept her composure and only smiled gently. "That's very good, girls, but there is a problem." she announced.

"What is it, Lindy-san?" Fate asked, snapping to attention.

"If Black Doom is using the wisps, and if they are so powerful, then it may not be the best choice for us to launch an full frontal assault on the planet. He might just decide to attack us with all the wisps he's got."

"That would be bad. Trust me." Sonic said, standing by the doorpost.

"So I believe that a more covert operation is necessary." Lindy concluded. "And unfortunately, Hayate, that means that your magic is too large-scale to be used in such an operation." she said apologetically.

Hayate looked crestfallen for a moment. "Really? I've been trying to refine it more." she protested.

"You have been _trying_ , Hayate, but not exactly succeeding." Signum broke in wryly. "Otherwise, what can explain the time when you blasted apart a training room with just one spell?"

Hayate pouted, but didn't argue further.

"Anyways, that leaves you two." Lindy looked at Nanoha and Fate.

"It's all right, Hayate. we'll be fine." Fate assured the girl, who was shooting worried glances in their direction.

"Yeah, as long as Fate-chan is with me, nothing can go wrong, right?" Nanoha said brightly, taking Fate's hand.

Fate blushed red. "N-n-Nanoha!" she stammered, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Hayate cracked up, laughing as Nanoha continued to tease the blond. Even Lindy let out a small chuckle. Oh, Fate.

"So is the ship heavily damaged?" Signum cut in.

"Yes, quite." Lindy replied. "And most of the marines were also decimated in the battle."

"Then we'll stay with Hayate and help with the ship." she suggested. "We can't risk leaving it open to enemy attack once again."

"Very good." Lindy said, sighing in relief.

Hayate squeezed Signum's hand, who patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Now all it remains it for you two's mission." Lindy said, turning back to the girls. They immediately perked their ears up. "I need you to go down to the planet as soon as Tails finished mapping it out, find wherever the wisps are being held captive, and free them from Black Doom's control. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they both said.

"Thank you. That will be all." Lindy said. "Now, just wait until Tails finishes -"

"Umm...sorry to interrupt, but..." Hayate pointed towards the door. "Where's Sonic?"

All heads swiveled towards the door as they realized the absence of the spiky blue hedgehog.

"No wonder he was quiet for so long." Nanoha groaned.

"Where did he go?" Lindy asked urgently.

"Umm..." Tails poked his head around the door.

"Tails?! Do you know where Sonic is?" Nanoha said.

"He already left the ship." Tails said hesitantly.

"WHAT?" all of them shouted.

"He said he was bored of waiting around, and he told me to send him down to Planet wisp." Tails said guiltily.

"How did you even activate the dimensional transfer?" Lindy asked incredulously.

"I...used it myself?" Tails said sheepishly.

All of them sweatdropped at this unexpected turn of events. "Great. Just great." Hayate muttered.

"We can't let him go down there alone!" Nanoha said, jumping up from her seat.

"Sonic can handle himself pretty well, but I do agree, it may be really dangerous down there." Tails admitted. "I've almost finished the probe, and it will be ready to map out the planet in about ten minutes."

"Good. In the meantime, Nanoha! Fate!" she called. "I want you two to go down there, find him, and help him out if he's in trouble. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They chorused again.

"Hayate, you and the Wolkenritter get to guarding and repairing the ship. And Tails -"

"I'll get right to it once I'm done working." the kitsune said immediately, then dashed off.

"All right then. Nanoha? Fate?" Lindy said.

"Let's go, Fate-chan!" Nanoha said, pulling Fate out of the room. The rest of them filed out, too.

After everybody left, Lindy leaned back in her chair and let out a deep sigh. She sipped her green tea, which had turned cold during the meeting.

"Just another day working for the TSAB..." she murmured, before getting up.

* * *

 _Location: Unknown_

Black Doom hovered in front of a laboratory table, his clawed hands resting on its edge. He was gripping it so intently that the table was starting to bend from the sheer force.

It wasn't anger that drove him like this. It wasn't even fear. it was excitement.

Finally, he had succeeded in the experiment. After months and months of preparation and effort, his project was finally done.

It had been difficult to get the hands on the specimen in the first place. It was incredibly hard to find, as it had been riding around on a meteor in space. He had to use all of his sources to find out where exactly it was, and how to capture it without consequences.

But he had eventually located that lone satellite, floating aimlessly around the vacuum, and had brought it back to his new Black Comet, sealed up in its container.

And then there was the matter of taming the critter. It had been quite resilient, resisting his will and trying to escape. It thrashed constantly against the walls of its prison, pushing hopelessly against the glass. One time, it accidentally got out, and by the time Black Doom managed to subdue it, thanks to his newfound power, it had managed to leave quite an impact on his army. He learned his lesson from this. After that incident, only he was allowed to access the specimen.

There was a reason he went to such great lengths to capture it. It was the only reason he was alive, after all. If it hadn't found him, and sustained him, eventually allowing him to take over its being, he wouldn't be here to take revenge on the universe. And now, if used correctly, it could be used for more power than he had ever known. But only in the "right hands."

And finally, it was complete. It was completely at his control, and was his to use.

If Black Doom had an actual face, he might have been smiling. His eyes seemed to burn brighter in his head.

He had succeeded. Victory was in his grasp now...

Or so he thought.

In his state of euphoria, he didn't notice a small shape huddled in the corner.

It was metallic, but painted dark to dull the metallic sheen. It looked like a fairly diminutive cube, with nothing really suspicious about it.

Yet it's the most innocuous things that can harm the most.

Black Doom heard wails of an alarm out in the halls. He seemed to frown, and he tapped a few buttons on the keypad next to him.

A screen popped up, showing a large black structure that seemed to be made completely out of black rock. There were several smokestacks jutting out of it, with black smoke trailing to the sky.

It was his wisp-collecting facility, one of the many he had placed around the entirety of Planet Wisp.

When he had first arrived here, he had known from the start that any energy problem he might have had was over. The source of limitless power...or at least, almost limitless. Hyper go-on may be efficient, but he had the stronger power.

Nevertheless, once his army had gotten to work capturing the wisps, things had gone very smoothly around here. Numerous canisters, filled with what looked like white light, were stacked up in several places, the biggest hoard being in his Black Comet. Now, they was one his most important facilities in his operation.

Which was why he wasn't pleased when a loud _BANG_ rang out from the facility. Its windows shattered, spraying the ground with broken glass. Several smokestacks toppled like toy blocks, and the entire structure imploded.

Several tons of black rock and steel collapsed to the grass, kicking up a huge dirt cloud. A cloud of black smoke poured into the sky. Black Arms aliens who had been guarding the facility ran away from the wreckage, trying to avoid getting crushed under steel beams.

And amidst of all that, a blue blur zipped nimbly out of the debris and sped off, heading to the horizon.

"Sonic..." Black Doom gripped his fists, yet his expression remained calm.

They had decided to attack a bit sooner than he had expected, hadn't they? Ah well. A bit of an anomaly in his plans wouldn't topple the entire operation. Still, it would be better if they didn't ravage all of his wisp factories.

"Alert the rest of the factories!" Black Doom barked into the comet's microphone. "Make sure they are ready for the attack! And strengthen the security around the new Black Comet, too!"

The message was delivered to his troops. Almost immediately, Black Doom could hear screeches and battle cries, footsteps of the Black Arms marching to battle.

He looked back at the screen, looked at the wreckage of the factory. He simply scoffed, turned around, and floated towards the door. it slid open, and he rushed outside to get ready for battle.

He would make the mages pay. Sonic along with that gang. He would show them what true power was, and he will enjoy their destruction. And Shadow...Shadow was in for a _sweet_ time...

As the laboratory door closed shut, something stirred in the corner.

The curious metal box that had been sitting in the corner now began to wobble. A small circle opened up on one side, and a panel slid back to reveal a lens. A glow lit up from inside. It bobbed up and down, getting a good view of its surroundings.

A series of thin, spiderlike legs extended from opposite sides of the cube. It stretched itself, waking up from hiatus, and then touched the floor. After a brief pause, it lifted itself up from the ground. It began to move around, slowly at first, as if getting its bearings, but soon became more nimble at its task.

The cube, now looking more like a mechanical spider, scuttled out from its hiding place, its camera whizzing around madly, getting in every little detail.

The probe climbed up the table. It clambered over the edge, where large dent marks were present due to Black Doom gripping them so hard, and within a few seconds, was at the top of the table, where its objective lay.

It stayed there for a moment, taking in its grand prize.

Black Doom would do well to know; when you were in possession of power, you were bound to attract the attention of others.

* * *

 _Location: Planet Wisp_

A blue blur zipped through the hills of the planet. It sped through the grass, kicking up a massive cloud of dust along the way. It encountered a growth of trees. The blur simply crashed through them. As it crossed over a river by sheer running speed, the water splashed up, creating a dazzling rainbow.

That blue blur, as one would have guessed it, was Sonic the Hedgehog himself.

The hedgehog stopped for a moment to get his bearings, and stood up straight, looking at the horizon. A cloud of black smoke rose up, covering a good portion of the sky. The remains of the factory he had destroyed just moments before, in addition to three others, also reduced to scrap metal.

He looked around, trying to spot any more factories he could demolish before confronting Black Doom. he had to make sure every single one of the little critters were freed. Who knows what they might have suffered, while in captivity of the Black Arms...just the thought of it made Sonic cringe slightly. The wisps already had their fair share of trouble when Eggman kidnapped them; now the same thing was happening again, only with sinister aliens.

He couldn't forgive that. At least Eggman left a majority of the vegetation alone. The Black Arms…had been less tolerating to the plant life. They were brown and shriveled, some of them crumbling to dust right under his feet. The sky was tainted gray, most likely due to smoke from the factories. Trees were cut down or burnt black, curling over them like they were chocking, which they likely were.

Sonic clenched his fists, a small spark of anger igniting inside him. He always hated it when villains threatened nature, who couldn't do anything to defend itself. He had hated it the moment Eggman started putting animals inside robots. It was unacceptable. And what the Black Arms were doing to this planet was even more preposterous.

He spotted another black spot on the horizon. It was a completely new wisp factory, identical to the one he just destroyed. And now, it was about to meet the same fate.

With just one leap, Sonic instantly broke the sound barrier, leaving behind a sonic boom, echoing through the hills of the planet. He soared up to a rock pillar. Then he proceeded to leap off several stone formations, almost looking like a blue anthropomorphic Spider-man.

"WOO-HOO!" he shouted as he launched off the very tip of a hill and soared gracefully through the air. Despite the pressing situation, he couldn't help but feel elated.

 _This_ was the way he liked it. Not just sitting around a conference table and talking about making plans, but actually doing stuff, even if there wasn't sufficient planning. He didn't want to be tied down by restrictions. he wanted to be free. He wanted to feel the wind whipping against his face, flowing through his quills, and his feet impacting the ground every fraction of a second.

True, they would be quite alarmed when they found out that he had already left without permission, but hey, a hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do. Who needed to map out an entire planet when he could just run all the way around it in a matter of hours?

While he was enjoying the feel of wind against his body, Sonic realized that he was nearing the factory already. It loomed in front of him, a hulking mass of rock and steel.

 _Just another day at the job,_ he thought. _It's not like Eggman hasn't built anything like this before._

The Black Arms aliens hadn't been idle. They had already set up a defensive line around the factory.

Which was a complete _joke_ to Sonic, who simply blasted through every single one of the aliens with the boost. He occasionally put in some homing attacks or a spin dash to break up the uniformity, but the important thing was that he managed to get the better of every single one of the aliens surrounding the factory.

To list out how he did it would be kind of repetitive, actually. To Sonic, this was just a simple stroll. Breaking the sound barrier? Pfft, child's play.

 _Wonder how some people thought we would actually need_ _ **guns**_ _to bring these guys down,_ Sonic thought wryly as he kicked a large alien into the side of the factory, denting it slightly in the process.

Within a minute or less, the hedgehog was at the factory's gates. They were locked and bound with chains, complete with two hulking aliens guarding either side of it. Simultaneously, the guards hefted their weapons and lumbered at Sonic.

Sonic smirked. He slammed his foot down on the ground, propelling himself up. He soared high above the aliens' heads, a blue silhouette against the sky. The aliens fired their guns sporadically at the hedgehog. Sonic simply twisted and turned in midair, dodging every single one of the bolts.

"You know…" he commented as he brought his feet down on the head of an alien, sending it stumbling backwards, "if you guys have an aim that is worse than a stormtrooper's…" he bounced off the alien's head. In midair, he curled up into a ball and smashed into the other alien's chest. "then it's truly amazing…" he landed back down upon the ground, and started to spin around the aliens' feet. "that you managed to ever conquer a planet before." He finished, knocking the two guards off their feet, sending them crashing to the ground. A few quick homing attacks sealed the deal.

He faced the doors, cracking his knuckles. "Man, where's the knucklehead when you need him?" Sonic chuckled to himself as he charged up a spin dash.

Moments later, the doors were blasted apart by the hedgehog, who barged right into the factory.

Sonic got up, and brushed himself off. He looked around. It was the same as the other factories he had previously destroyed. It was just a huge open space, like a warehouse, with hundreds of glass containers stacked up against one another.

The containers were all filled to the brim with shimmering white energy, looking like luminescent oil. Several Black Arms aliens were guarding the containers. They realized they had an intruder, and immediately went into battle.

That wasn't Sonic's top priority now though; what mattered most was destroying the factory as quickly as possible.

So he did just that. He simply dashed forward into the heart of the factory, knocking aside any alien that came in his way. He smashed apart steel beams, rock pillars, and several boxes of weapons that were also being produced.

Eventually he reached his goal – the very center of the factory, where the main power source was. Why the aliens would make such a huge mistake to make a huge power source that controls everything in the factory, when someone just needs to destroy that one power source to bring down the whole structure, he would never know. But hey, maybe they were the ones who built the Death Star.

Star Wars jokes aside, it was time to end this.

There was a few seconds pause. And then –

 _BANG!_

The entire factory collapse upon itself, walls crumbling as the aliens inside screamed, trying to escape. Capsules of hyper go on were broken, and the energy was released, triggering more explosions. The resulting shockwave completely annihilated the factory.

When Sonic's work was done, the factory was just a pile of rock and twisted metal scraps, with a huge black cloud of dust rising into the sky.

Out of this ran out the main star himself, Sonic. He stopped to admire his work. "Sayonara!" he grinned, waving a taunting finger at the ruined factory.

* * *

 _Location: Elsewhere on Planet Wisp…_

A deafening BANG caught Nanoha's attention. "Was that Sonic?" she said to Fate, who was right beside her.

"Almost certainly." She replied. "It does sound like something Sonic would do."

Nanoha sighed. Sonic apparently did not know the meaning of _covert,_ because that noise was certain to attract more aliens. Oh well. At least it would draw the aliens away from them and the Black Comet.

They were currently hiding behind a cluster of dead bushes, very near the enemy's ship. Tails called it the Black Comet, a comet that was supposedly destroyed when they last invaded Earth, but somehow it came back.

It was huge, looming over them, casting a huge shadow upon the ground. Rounded on one end, and jaggedly pointed on the other, it was a mass of black rock and gray crystal. It was irregularly shaped, with several spiked jutting out in weird directions. A reddish aura surrounded it. Overall, it could only be described as corruptive.

That was the enemy's main base. That was the center of the aliens; operation. That was where Black Doom was hiding in. And that was where they were going to strike.

They had planned on taking out the numerous wisp factories first, but then they realized that Sonic would do that for them, and at a much faster pace. Judging from the series of _BANG_ s and several dust clouds rising into the sky every few minutes, he was doing a great job – and probably having a lot of fun. Thanks to him, a lot of attention had been diverted to the factories, and they were about to strike them when they were unguarded.

"Do you see any guards?" Nanoha whispered to Fate, trying to peek through the bush.

"No." Fate whispered back. "I think we're in the clear."

"All right. Let's do this!" Nanoha said, and edged out from their hiding place. Fate followed right behind her.

They moved slowly towards the comet, growing larger and larger by the second. They were soon directly below it, the sky almost blotted out by black and red. Just the sight of it made Nanoha's stomach clench. Fate was probably feeling the same, shown by the fact that she was gripping Bardiche quite hard.

Nanoha was wondering how they were going to find Black Doom on the comet at all when Fate nudged her. She looked at her to see her pointing at something. Nanoha followed Fate's gaze and saw what she was talking about.

Right under the belly of the comet was a series of markings set into the stone. From a distance, it might just seem like random scratches, but they knew better. It was an outline of a trap door, which almost certainly led to the main facility.

There was only one thing to do.

"Ready?" Fate said, turning to Nanoha. She nodded, and tightened her grip on Raising Heart. "Let's go!"

They both kicked off the ground, and soared up to the trap door. A shimmer of pink and gold were left behind as they flew.

 _Nanoha, Fate, what's going on?_ Lindy asked through their mental link.

 _We found a way into the comet itself._ Fate immediately replied. _We are about to get in there and infiltrate the comet._

 _Be careful in there._ Lindy warned. _You don't know what you'll find._

 _We'll be all right, Lindy-san._ Nanoha said, more confidently than she felt. _We'll end this._

 _We're all counting on you._ Lindy whispered.

They were right under the trap door now. As the two came face to face with it, Fate brushed her hands across its surface, wondering how to open it.

"Maybe I should just blast it open?" Nanoha said, hefting her device.

" _No._ " Fate furiously motioned to Nanoha to put Raising Heart away. "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

Nanoha sheepishly looked away as Fate examined the hatch.

A sudden movement caught her attention. She looked, and to her horror, saw a winged aliens flying right towards the Black Comet. "Fate!" she said urgently.

Fate turned and saw what Nanoha meant. She quickly dived toward the ground, with Nanoha following her right behind. They flew to a cluster of bushes close to the comet's hatch.

"Did it see us?" Fate whispered.

"I don't think so." Nanoha whispered back. She held her breath as the alien came closer and closer.

"Wait." Fate put up a hand. "That alien may be our way in."

Fate's plan turned out to be true. The black alien was indeed flying closer to the hatch. It soon came into full view. Nanoha shuddered as she caught sight of the black scaly skin. Even though she had already fought a whole lot of them, they were still repulsive.

They crouched behind the bushes, with their hands over their mouths. A bead of sweat trickled down Nanoha's neck as she waited.

The alien was now directly under the match, and was moving its wings over it in some strange motion. Maybe it was typing in some code, maybe it was speaking a password. Whichever it was, it didn't matter. They had their ticket into the comet.

"Ready…" Fate whispered.

The hatch creaked open, revealing an entrance to a dark hallway.

"Now!" They both shouted, springing from their hiding place. Fate rocketed to the alien, Bardiche in scythe form.

The alien turned around, but before it even realized what was happening, Fate struck.

A flash of golden light later, Fate was right under the open hatch, her device's blade smoking.

Nanoha soared up to her. "Did you have to leave me behind?" she said, pouting slightly.

Fate almost laughed, but they had a job to do. "Come on." She motioned towards the open hatch. "We need to go."

Nanoha nodded, and they both flew into the hatch.

* * *

 _Location: Black Comet_

A swish of a spiked tail, its ridges scraping the floor…

Gnarled limbs, drawn together, tense as a spring…

A round, shiny shell, glistening as the creature turned…

And a mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth, with saliva dripping down…

The beast waited.

It was hungry.

And it was ready to kill.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Dear…god. After a MONTH since I uploaded the last chapter, the fifth chapter of** _ **White Devil: Genesis**_ **is finally here!**

 **First off, I apologize for taking this long. I thought that when summer came, I would have more time to write up some chapters, but it's been surprisingly backwards. Also, I went on a rather long family trip, so I had that cut into my writing time. Other reasons include laziness, my computer crashing, and a slight writer's block.**

 **But thankfully, I'm back in full swing again! …hopefully. I am going to try to get back to speed on writing up these chapters, because there are a lot of things I want to get done with this story, and the other stories to follow this one!**

 **Just to clarify one thing, this crossover, while it is labeled as a MGLN X Sonic the Hedgehog story, this takes place in a multiverse, with several different universes together. Since MGLN is all about a huge multiverse that the TSAB monitors, this shouldn't be a foreign concept to you. That means that some of the plot points in this story or the stories to follow may not specifically be from MGLN or STH. Just saying.**

 **Other than that, our heroes finally get to work on striking back against Black Doom! As Sonic, Nanoha, and Fate arrive on Planet Wisp, and start to topple the aliens' plan, what will Black Doom do to stop them? And what will happen now that Nanoha and Fate has infiltrated the Black Comet itself?**

 **Only one way to find out! Sit tight for the next chapter in** _ **White Devil: Genesis!**_

* * *

 **Coming next…**

 **Chapter 6: Into the Darkness**

 **Nanoha and Fate managed to get into the Black Comet itself! What they find inside, however, will surpass even their wildest imaginations…**


End file.
